Student of the Teacher
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most... mary-sue-OC DISCONTINUED
1. 1

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: I will follow the book a lot, so basically it'll be the series with an extra character, more scenes, ect. By the way—Japanese shall be used, then explained after the chapter (along with other things). Just look for the numbers, kay?

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

A Student Returns

A young girl stood alone at the top of a hill, staring down at the devistation going on below her. Her own town, the place she had lived all of her life (excluding the past few months or so)—a burning, blackened landscape with almost no buildings in it.

And fewer survivors.

The girl's eyes were cloudy as she stared down at the scene before her, and she made a dicision.

"Whoever did this shall die by my hand," the girl said menacingly, her eyes suddenly gold with slits for pupils. (1) "I swear it."

&

Three years later….

"Saaaaaaaaaaannzzzzooooooooo!.!.!.!.!!!!" Son Goku said, wandering down the halls of the newest inn they were at boredly. Sha Gojyo wasn't far behind, his usual cigarette hanging from his lip—unlit, an odd fanominon.

"Damn it, ya sad excuse for a piest, where the hell are ya?.!" the older one growled, obviously ticked. Suddenly, a gun was pointed at his head, causing him to stop with a nervous smile on his face.

"Shut the hell up, kappa," Genjyo Sanzo comanded, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Cho Hakkai stroaded up behind him, smiling nervously.

"Now, now, Sanzo, what would there be to gain by killing him?" the brunette asked, trying his best to be cheerful as Sanzo slowly put away his gun and Goku ran up to the other three.

"Gonou-sensei?.!" a young girl's voice asked suddenly from behind the group. Hakkai froze, his smile disappearing into a look of slight horror. The group turned.

Standing about two feet away, gaping in shock, was a girl of about twenty with short, light brown hair (she had red bangs, however) and sunglasses covering her eyes ((no, really? i thought they would be on her arse.)). She was tall (about the same hight as Gojyo), and she had 'nice curves' (as a certain pervy kappa would oh-so-nicely put it). She was wearing a tight crimson tube top under an open jean belly-jacket with the sleeves ripped off, tight black leather pants with slits up to the knees so that the bottom flowed out, black boots that went up to the middle of her calves with white swirl designs up the sides, and a blue pack wrapped around her right thigh. Her hair was hanging down to her chin in a bob, except her bangs, which fell down to her nose and was kept from the rest of her hair with a red headband (2). White bandages were wrapped around her right arm from her elbow over her hand and down to her knuckles (the boys wondered what for) (3), and there were four long, jagged scars on her neck as if someone had tried to slit her throat multiple times.

"Um…." Hakkai started, puzzled as to what to say.

The girl brightened visibley and raced forward, skidding to a stop just in time to give Hakkai a hug (which took him by surprise). As the girl pulled away, Hakkai realized he could see her eyes through the pink-tinted sunglasses—just not the color.

"Oh, Gonou-sensei, it really IS you!" the girl exclaimed, smiling brightly as she took a step back to look Hakkai up and down. "Man, four years changes a guy, huh?"

"Um…." Hakkai repeated, obviously still confused. The girl's face fell, but then she smiled again.

"Well, I guess four years changes a girl, too," she giggled, oblivious to the other three in the room (who were staring on in shock). The girl pointed to her own chest with a wink. "Its me—Nushi Yaiba!" (4)

Hakkai stared at her in shock.

"Y-Yaiba-chan?.!" he asked in disbeleif (5). The girl (Yaiba?) nodded like a bobblehead.

"Yep!" Yaiba said, obviously pleased that he had remembered. "Gonou-sensei, I've missed you so much!"

Hakkai was cut off before he could respond.

"Yo, Hakkai," Gojyo said, fed up with being left out of the loop. "Who's the chick?"

"Hakkai?" Yaiba repeated, suddenly very confused (6). Hakkai appeared not to have noticed.

"Oh, right," he said, smiling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, guys, this is Nushi Yaiba, an old student of mine." (7)

Yaiba looked strait and Gojyo and bowed, her eyes not leaving the redhead as she did so.

"Hiya!" Goku said, causing Yaiba's gaze to move to him. "I'm Son Goku. Nice ta meet cha, Yaiba!"

Yaiba seemed to snap out of whatever had been the matter and smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you too, Goku-san," she said cheerfully.

'_Too cheerfully….'_ Sanzo couldn't help but think. He noticed her nails were slightly long and painted with black nailpolish, the edges apparently serraded.

"Name's Sha Gojyo." The redhead gestured behind him at Sanzo, who was deep in thought. "The prick-of-a-priest behind me is Genjyo Sanzo."

This brought Sanzo back to reality as he aimed a gun at the back of Gojyo's head, clicking back the safety. "You're asking for death," he warned, eyes narrowed. Yaiba arched an eyebrow while Hakkai appeared embaressed.

"I'm sorry about them, Yaiba-chan," he said, smiling nervously. "They're….well, on the ends of their rope."

Yaiba shrugged. "I don't mind," she said, an uncaring look on her face unlike her previous smile as she leaned against the wall. Hakkai looked her up and down, his smile becoming real.

"Wow, Yaiba. It's been so long," he comented, his gaze pausing for a moment on the scratches on Yaiba's neck. Yaiba laughed, but it was hollow.

"Yeah, four years. I left to go to my aunt's for a few months—remember? And before that, I was a regular student in your class."

"One of my best." Hakkai tried his best to ignore the two raging behind him (Goku was watching with intrest as well), but it wasn't working out so well.

"Oh, stop it," Yaiba said, laughing for real this time. "You're going to make me blush, Gonou-sensei."

"Um, Yaiba," Hakkai said quietly, looking at his old student. "I'm not Cho Gonou anymore. I now go by Cho Hakkai."

Yaiba appeared puzzled, but shrugged, though she appeared sceptical. "Well, alright, Gou—erm, Hakkai-sensei."

"And I'm not your sensei anymore."

At this, Yaiba laughed. "You always will be to me, but okay, Hakkai-NOT-sensei."

Hakkai laughed as well, but then Sanzo appeared at his shoulder, Gojyo beaten to a bloody pulp by the priest's Fan of Doom with Goku laughing at him.

"Hakkai, we're going to drag this incompident kappa here to bed now," Sanzo comanded, something in his eyes that Hakkai couldn't identify.

"Alright," Hakkai said doubtfully. He turned back to Yaiba, who had bitten her lip as she looked away. Immidiately, Hakkai became worried. "Yaiba-chan? What's the matter?"

After a minute (which felt like hours to Hakkai), Yaiba looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Hakkai, I….I don't have a family anymore," she finally admitted, trying her best to keep the sobs from her voice (although Hakkai could hear them clearly). "I came back from my aunt's house and the village was ruined!"

Hakkai got a look that seemed to be a cross between shock and horror, but Yaiba was apparently too worked up to notice it (8). "M-my parents….th-they died by the hand of a youkai. That's what Getsuei told me." Softly, she added, "….on his deathbed. The youkai….the youkai ripped out his kidney and tore off his arm."

By this time, Gojyo had recovered and joined the group (along with Goku), and he was silently listening to the story. He, Goku, and Sanzo had varrying degrees of shock on their faces—from relatively no reaction (Sanzo) to a face that rivaled Hakkai's (Gojyo).

"Y-Yaiba…." Hakkai said softly, his eyes dark and clouded. "I-I-I'm sorry."

Yaiba wiped a tear out of her eye and smiled waterily up at Hakkai. "Its okay, Hakkai. You were out trying to save Kanan, right? There was nothing you could have done." (9) Hakkai avoided her eyes, but the (mostly) raven-haired girl continued anyway. "Really, though, I'm over it. I spent a month mourning, but then I got on the road—most proabably to get away from home and those memories."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Hakkai looked at Sanzo. The blonde reconized the look in his friend's eyes imidiately.

"No," Sanzo said before Hakkai could ask anything. The latter didn't say anything—just stared at Sanzo as the other three looked on. Yaiba shuddered deeply.

"Is Hakkai-kun always this scary?" Yaiba asked Goku quietly, leaning down slightly so that she could whisper better (10).

"No," Goku said. Then he shuddered as well. "Unless he gets ticked."

"….FINE!.!" Sanzo finally shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I give up! You win. She can come with. But if she gets in the way, I'll shoot right through her head."

And with that, Sanzo turned on his heel, stomping off down the hall and slamming the door to his room.

&

(1): Meaning the eyes were normal, but then suddenly turned youkai, most probably meaning some youkai suddenly took off their limiter ((or did they…? keep reading to find out!.!)).

(2): If you've ever seen Naruto ((which i do not own)), then you'll know what I mean if I say its like Sakura's headband is placed between her bangs and the rest of her hair.

(3): Another Naruto referance, but this time to Lee's hand/arm wraps (except they're only on one hand).

(4): Her name means 'God ((also lover or master)) of Swords'; that'll be important later.

(5)?-chan can be used in many different ways in the Japanese language, but in this case, it's the little sister-figure form (basically 'Little Yaiba').

(6): She doesn't realize Hakkai changed his name—I'd imagine no one from his past does.

(7): Hakkai was once a teacher, in case you didn't know or forgot or whatever.

(8): You know—that look he got towards the end of his nightmare where Kanan was falling appart in the beginning of volume four.

(9): She doesn't realize Hakkai was the demon/youkai, since she wasn't there or anything like that.

(10)?-kun could be used many ways as well, but in this case, its to show affection (in an I've-known-you-forever kinda way).


	2. 2

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Hope you review and enjoy, peoples! From now on, its spoilers all the way, since I'm using the books partway through the chapter. Oh, and there shall be no chapter numbers—just titles. So don't panic. It's all under control. ….I think.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Rain

That night, Hakkai explained what they were going to do on their little adventure to Yaiba, who listened in wonder ((basically, he explained the first book and the majority of the second up until where they were. he didn't go into their past; just what had happened from the beginning of the first book until then.)). After about two hours, Hakkai retired to his room, leaving Yaiba in her own (which she had already rented before re-meeting her old teacher).

"….damn, Raido, can't you hide yourself any better?" she asked the darkness, standing up from her bed shortly after Hakkai had left and closed the door behind him. A man jumped down from the ceiling and out of the darkness, landing in a crouch and barely flinching upon impact.

He appeared about thirty, with soft wrinkles starting to form around his coal-black eyes and purple hair that was cut close to his head. He was wearing a plain black cloak pulled tight on his body that completely covered him from his neck and shoulders all the way down to his black military boots. The only visible part of him below his neck, as a matter of fact, was one hand (as the other had a black glove), which had long claws painted black much like Yaiba's.

The man (Raido) smirked as he straitened, brushing some invisible dust/dirt off of his cloak (1). "Was I really that obvious," he asked with an amused look on his face as he walked forward. Yaiba rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Yes, you were," she said, sighing deeply as Raido paused right in front of her. "Your name is perfect for you, you know?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Yaiba-chan." He said 'Yaiba-chan' sarcastically and in a slightly higher-pitched voice, obviously trying (and failing) to mimic Hakkai's. Yaiba growled under her breath, glaring at Raido.

"Shut up, bastard."

Raido pretended to be hurt. "Now Yaiba, is that any way to talk to the person who—"

He was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. After exchanging a quick look with Yaiba, Raido jumped out the open window, a soft thump-like sound shortly after. Yaiba turned on a light and sat down, pulling a notebook out from under her pillow and opening it to a random page.

"Come in," she said, trying (and succeeding in) to make it look like she was deeply engrossed in it. The door opened and shut, and Yaiba glanced up to see Goku standing there, wearing only his pants and golden headband. She blushed slightly (_'He's pretty buff….'_ she couldn't help but think), but Goku didn't appear to notice.

"H-hi, Goku," Yaiba stammered, closing her notepook and putting it off to the side. She noticed the look on his face and her attempted smile fell. "Is everything okay?"

"Yaiba," Goku said, perfectly serious, "wha' d'ya think a Hakkai?"

Yaiba gave him a confused look.

"I don't get what you mean," she admitted to him. Goku walked over and sat down next to her, staring at his hands.

"I mean, ya knew 'im back when he was Cho Gonou, righ'?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "Well, now he's Cho Hakkai, an' I wanna know wha' ya think of 'im."

Yaiba paused for a moment before staring at her hands (which were clasped together) as well, smiling slightly. "I think….Cho Hakkai is a nice man with a smile that makes everyone feel better. Even if he uses it too much."

Goku smiled, looking up from his hands; Yaiba did the same.

"Yaiba, I think we're gunna get 'long jus' fine," Goku predicted. Yaiba nodded, and then Goku's stomach grumbled. As Goku blushed deeply, Yaiba laughed.

"Do you want to go get some food, Goku?" she asked, smiling warmly. Goku nodded, still blushing. And they left to go down to the kitchen.

&

'_He still hasn't come back,'_ Sanzo thought to himself in the darkness of the room the Sanzo-Ikkou (minus their newest edition) had rented. At least two hours ago, just after Hakkai had apparently fallen asleep, Goku had quietly left the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Sanzo (who had been awake at the time) hadn't fallen asleep since, secretly worried about the little monkey (not that he would admit it, of course).

After a few more minutes, Sanzo got up (his robes were off from the waist up, revealing the outfit under it) and grabbed his gun, walking out into the hallway quietly and closing the door silently behind him. It only took a minute or so to find the monkey, however.

Inside of Yaiba's room, Goku and Yaiba were fast asleep. Goku had on only his pants (he didn't even have on socks), and was laying on the bed, snoring gently. Yaiba, on the other hand, was at the only desk in the room, a notebook open in front of her and a pen loosely gripped in the hand that was resting next to her head on the table.

Curiosity got the better of Sanzo, and he walked over to look at what Yaiba had written in the notebook. Below is what it said (2):

"What is love, exactly? Is it what you say when you want to have sex with someone? Or is it what you say when you really like a person? Isn't love just another word for lust? Or is lust another word for love?

I wonder: Is love really that big of a deal? Don't people just say that when they want something, or receive something that thought they wanted? When they only want to use them?

Everyone around me once said they love me. But how could they have loved me when they didn't know me? They never loved me. They loved only what they saw. The body they saw. They loved my high status, nothing more. If only wanting me for my body and power is love, then it would seem that everybody really did love me at one point or another.

What is the point in loving someone? In the end they only bring you pain. I've seen it myself. Love is just a sweet way to get hurt. Like poison. I can't help but ask: What's the point in loving someone if you just get hurt in the end?

If love means getting your heart ripped out and stepped on over and over until you die, then who needs it? Who wants it?

If love is just a way to get sex, then who wants it? Definitely not me. My body belongs to me, will always belong to me. They can tell me all the lies they want, but I can see right through them. I could always see right through them.

Everyone sprouts such shit about love I could laugh.

They're nothing but lies.

Everyone talks about how great love is….

But does anyone ever mention the pain?

Now, pray tell: Who needs that pain? Who needs love? Not me. It has never been me—never will be me.

This shall forever be true."

Sanzo was impressed, to say the least. But then he saw some new scribbling at the bottom—scribbling in a different handwriting. The monkey's handwriting.

"Love is not always about sex, or getting what you want. Love isn't always poison. I've felt poison and love—they are nothing alike. Love is when you feel a special bond between yourself and someone close, someone you would trust with your life. Someone who would always take care of you, has always taken care of you ever since you met them—even if they didn't know it at the time.

Not everything people say about love is a lie. Love can be expressed many ways—not just by a hug or a kiss or even sex. Love can be expressed in words, in actions, in the way people look at you. Even a simple glance in your direction can be a way to express love. Or maybe being hit over and over for doing something wrong—that, in some way, is love.

Pain may sometimes be associated with love, but love is not always associated with pain. There is pain, yes—both physical and mental pain. But it is worth it in the end. Isn't it?

I have felt love; love is something special, that can be experianced either many times or just once.

Love is something from the heart.

Find someone you love, and then you understand everything.

Just love, and everything can be solved."

Sanzo arched an eyebrow at this. Who knew the idiotic monkey could write something even remotely poetic-like? But there was more. This bit was continued in the original handwriting, although it was a little bit shakier then before.

"Maybe love isn't poison, but it sure feels like one. It….always felt like one. Ever since that day when I left my love….

And the peatals from the flowers of my heart wilted.

I'm not sure if they will ever recover."

&

The next day, Yaiba woke to find herself lying on a desk with her notebook in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at what had been written, then closed it and stood up, yawning and not at all fazed that she had slept in her clothes. She often did that while writing in her notebook, which was over four years old. She had gotten it from Gonou/Hakkai just before she left, to 'pour her heart into at her own will'.

Yaiba turned and was slightly surprised to find Goku sprawled out across her bed, snoring slightly and only in his pants. She had thought he had left while she wrote in her notebook, but apparently she had been mistaken.

No matter. It didn't affect Yaiba any.

She grabbed a new outfit exactly like her old one (she had two spares, just in case) and went into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind her.

After Yaiba was done dressing and brushing her hair and such things, she walked out of the bathroom to find Goku sitting up in the bed and staring out the window next to him. He was bathed in sunlight, and he appeared to be deep in thought—which made him look a little like a God.

"Ah, am I interupting?" Hakkai asked as he walked in, spotting Goku staring out the window in only his pants and Yaiba standing in the doorway of the bathroom, absently drying her hair with a towl and apparently in a brand new outfit (except the sunglasses that she had slipped on, that is).

Goku looked up, obviously surprised that someone was in the room besides him. But he quickly smiled when he realized it was Hakkai.

"Nope! Yer not inner-uptin' nothin', Hakkai!" Goku said perkily, jumping off of the bed (literally) and walking past Hakkai and into the hallway. Hakkai gave a sideways glance to Yaiba, who shrugged.

"Its like the kid said," she observed, turning to go back into the bathroom. "'Yer not inner-uptin' nothin' '."

&

Later that day, everyone was sitting in the jeep….except Yaiba.

"Where the hell is she?" Sanzo asked angerily, not yet past his second cup of coffee (3).

On cue, Yaiba walked out with a backpack slung over her shoulder. When she spotted Sanzo's glare, however, she stopped short.

"Um, did I miss something?" she asked as all eyes turned to her. Goku grinned.

"No, Sanzo's jus' notta mornin' person," he said pointedly as Yaiba shrugged and walked up to the jeep.

"He's not an afternoon person either," Gojyo said with a smirk. "Or a night person. Or an any time of day person, really."

As Yaiba stiffled a laugh and sat down beside Goku, Sanzo pulled his fan out from nowhere (as he so often does) with a vein-pop visible on his forehead (4)(5).

"What did you say, kappa?" he asked warningly, hitting the fan in his hand. Gojyo, apparently, didn't get the hint.

"That you're a prick, asshole!" Gojyo shouted in defiance as he held up the middle finger. Sanzo started hitting him over the head as Hakkai started driving out of town, a small smile on his face.

"Well now, isn't this a nice day?" he asked absently as Sanzo and Gojyo yelled at each other with Goku laughing hystarically. Yaiba smiled as well, holding back a laugh.

"Yes," she observed, looking up absently at the clear blue sky. "Yes it is."

&

"Damn it!" Gojyo swore as Jeep/Hakuryu skidded to a stop not too far away from the last town (6). Youkai had suddenly dropped down in front of them, and it certainly wasn't to ask if the Sanzo-Ikkou wanted to go on a picnic.

"This is a bad start to a day," Sanzo growled, starting to pull out his gun. He stopped when a thin hand was put over his, however, and looked back to find Yaiba standing up and looking strait ahead with a smirk on her face.

"I've got these little guys, 'kay, boys?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before jumping out of the car and landing next to it. She raced forward, a swirl of smoke starting to form around her right hand (7).

"You guys hungry?" she asked the youkai with a twisted smile. "Then come and get me!"

One jumped at her, and two seconds later, Yaiba had a scyth in her hand with the blade bloodied from the be-headed youkai that had fallen in front of her. She charged, and within five minutes all of the youkai that had attacked the group were either dead or running away at top speed. Mostly the first one.

The rest of the Sanzo-Ikkou watched with dropped jaws, and when Yaiba sent away her scyth and turned, she gave them a slightly surprised look.

"Wh-well," stammered a slightly ((oh, a lot MORE then slightly, my friends…. hehehehe….)) shocked Hakkai.

Sanzo was staring at her with one of the most open expressions he had had in a long time, no words coming out as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish (8).

"Sh-shit," Gojyo stammered, a shocked smile on his face (9). "Remind me never to get her pissed."

"Wow!.!" Goku shouted, sparkles in his eyes as he watched Yaiba smile at his remark. "Tha' was AMAZIN'!.!.!.!"

"Thank you, Goku," Yaiba said, laughing slightly as she got back into the car. "Now, shall we continue?"

And without further prodding, Hakkai sped off.

&

One day later….

"Aaaah, it looks like rain," Hakkai noticed as the group was driving in the car. "I hope we make it to an inn in time."

"I like the rain," Yaiba said absently, smiling up at the dark clouds.

"A thousand yen says we soak," Sanzo said lazily, leaning back and apparently ignoring Yaiba's odd comment.

"I'm with you," Gojyo agreed.

"Me, too," Goku piped up, raising a hand.

"It's not a bet if you all agree," Yaiba said, sweatdropping with Hakkai. Then she noticed Goku was acting really weird. "Um, what's wrong, Goku?"

"Not food again," Sanzo grumbled, crossing his arm.

"Mm," Goku grunted. "No, not that." He sniffed the air. "It's just….I smell somthin' weird."

A question mark appeared above Yaiba's head, but before she could question on it, Sanzo cut in.

"Come to think of it…." he said, his eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced out the side of the jeep.

"!? Wait," Hakkai suddenly said, eyes wide, "what's that?"

Yaiba paled. "Oh…." she started before Gojyo cut her off.

"….SHIT," Gojyo swore, blinking at the sight of dead, charm-covered youkai before them. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?.!"

&

"Just as we thought…." Hakkai noted once they had gotten into the inn (after being thoughly soaked). "The rain was one step ahead of us."

Jeep/Hakuryu (who Yaiba had been surprised to find out was really a dragon before getting over the shock) sneezed loudly, and Yaiba walked over and patted him on the head sympathetically.

"Heeey!" Goku shouted gleefully, looking out the window and jumping up and down. "Lightning, Lightning! Coooool!.!!"

"That one's close," Gojyo said with a smirk, standing just behind Goku and watching the bright light show.

"Ha," Yaiba chuckled. "They're just like five-year-olds."

"Come here, Goku," Hakkai said with a small smile. Goku walked over and sat on the table.

"Nnngh," he groaned as Hakkai put a towl on his head.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off," he said. Yaiba smiled as she walked over to Sanzo.

"He's like a mother," she noted quietly, watching as Goku sat there in submission. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Whatever."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Yaiba called. A young woman walked in.

"I brought you some tea," she said with a smile.

"Oh," Hakkai said, taking the towl off of Goku's head. "Thank you."

"Its too bad the rain caught you. And I'd guess that it'll be sticking around for a while."

"Blah," Gojyo said with a grimace. "That bites."

"Hey," Sanzo suddenly said, grabbing the girl's attention. "Do you know anything about the youkai corpses nearby?"

"Oh!" she said with a smile. "That sounds like the work of Rikudo!"

"'Rikudo'?" Hakkai and Yaiba asked at the same time.

"Whozzat?" Goku asked, confused.

The girl almost sparkled as she continued. "You've probably never heard of him, since you come from the East," she pointed out. "He's a priest around here that they've been calling 'Savior'." Yaiba arched an eyebrow, but the girl didn't notice. "He's supposedly roaming the countryside, exterminationg youkai, but few people have actually seen him. They say he's a great man with charms all over his body….and that the spells he casts can destroy any youkai."

You could practically see the man it portrayed, balding with beads around his neck and floating on the clouds. Yaiba laughed silently at the pictures, not at all affected by the story like the others were.

"Charms, were they?" Hakkai asked, perfectly serious. "Come to think of it, the dead youkai we saw….were covered with charms."

Sanzo was thinking, but was surprised to here them voiced outloud.

"Those charms looked familiar," Yaiba mused softly, glancing at Sanzo out of the corner of her eye (and realizing that they were both in the same thinking position). "It couldn't be…."

Sanzo was about to ask her a question, but then he heard Gojyo talking.

"So, do you live here?" the redhead asked the girl who had come in before. He was smirking widely. "Which room's yours?"

"Oh my," the girl said, blushing deeply. "That's rather inappropriate."

"Nah," Gojyo objected, lust written across his face. "It's raining outside, so let's get wet, too." (Pickup Line of Pride)

Sanzo appeared behind him, his Fan of Doom open and held menacingly above Gojyo's head. "Oy," the 'priest' said, vain popping. "Sexual harassment kappa."

"OW! Hey, my conquests are none of your business!"

"Didn't I just tell you after that Kougaiji incident that you're not to go off on your own?.!"

"The tea is getting cold," Hakkai said with a smile as Yaiba blinked at the scene before her.

"Where does he keep that fan?" Yaiba wondered out loud. Her question went unanswered.

"Yea, Kougaiji! I can't wait 'till he comes back!" Goku cheered, smiling widely and ignoring the scene behind him.

"Are you two friends all of a sudden?" Gojyo asked with a sweatdrop, bumps all over his head.

"I wanna meet him, Hakkai-kun!" Yaiba said with just as much enthusiasm as Goku, clapping her hands together. "He sounds challenging!"

"You never even met the guy!" Gojyo shouted, throwing his hands out.

"Anyway," Hakkai cut in, cradling Hakuryu in his arms, "guess we're staying here until the rain lets up. Jeep doesn't have a top."

"Fine," Sanzo said irritably as he stared out the window. "Its not like we have a choice."

As Sanzo thought about his past, Yaiba stared at him intently from her spot in the chair, blinking like an owl—slowly and not very often.

'_He's….he's exactly the same,'_ she thought to herself. _'The hair….the face….the voice….the insane fan usage….'_ Longingness was in her eyes as she continued to watch him staring out at the rain. _'Its almost like he IS….'_

"Yaiba?" Hakkai asked softly, yanking the brunette (who he just realized still had her sunglasses on) out of her thoughts. She realized Gojyo and Goku had gone to bed, and even Sanzo's eyes were drooping.

Yaiba turned to him, blushing slightly. "Yes, Hakkai-kun?" she asked, her shoulders slightly hunched. He smiled gently and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Yaiba-chan? You seem a little bit quiet."

"Well, I need some rest. I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks."

Hakkai chuckled and handed her a cup of tea. "Haha….well, its good to know your lack of sleep isn't due to us."

Yaiba smiled gently and stared down into her cup. "Yes. But the rain still unseatles me, Hakkai-kun. It's like….it's like somethings trying to get at me." She laughed quietly, looking up at Hakkai's concered face. "It's cleansing during the day, but once it gets dark, the rain just sucks."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Yaiba-chan," Hakkai said softly. Yaiba stood up and put her still-full cup down next to her before smiling at Hakkai.

"Goodnight," she said. "Gonou-sensei."

And before Hakkai could respond (with the shock that was written on his face), she walked into the adjointed room, ready to write in the notebook that came from Cho Gonou oh-so-long ago.

&

(10)(11)

"**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven.**

**How we long for Heaven.**

**We're letting go of somethin' we never had;**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost!**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost!**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven.**

**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven!.!**

**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven!**

**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven.**

**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven….**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven! (Yeah, yeah yeah!)**

**How we longed for Heaven! (Yeah, yeah yeah!)**

**We're letting go of somethin' we never had;**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost!**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost!**

**Time goes so fast, Heaven…."**

Hakkai listened intently to the soft voice on the other side of the door, thinking on the words. It was like their lives, to say the truth. They'd never had Heaven (most of them never even tried to go there), and now they lost it for good. Heh, it was almost as if she had wrote the song for them.

The voice died out, and after a few moments, Sanzo shot up in bed.

"Nngh," Sanzo groaned, waking up from a nightmare he had so often before. 'Dammit, how long has it been since I had that dream?' he wondered, closing his eyes as he gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked. Sanzo looked up to find Hakkai standing there with a glass of water in his hands.

"Hakkai?"

"A nightmare, I suppose."

"I guess," Sanzo said, taking the glass. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know," Hakkai said with a small smile, "I hate them too. Rainy nights, I mean."

'_Maybe it is thanks to the rain,'_ Sanzo mused. "….yeah."

Suddenly, a scream sounded from the kitchen.

"—!! Now what?" Sanzo asked, shocked and surprised.

"Let's find out!" Hakkai suggested as Gojyo got up with a groan. They quickly got dressed and walked out, no one realizing that Yaiba was oddly absent from the group.

"No!" the woman who had served them before screamed in the hallway as she ran towards their room. "S-save me!"

"What is it?.!" Gojyo asked as they opened the door. The woman ran into his arms.

"Th-there's a YOUKAI in the kitchen," she sobbed in his arms.

Quickly, everyone rushed to the kitchen, and Gojyo opened the door to find a long-haired youkai eating the guts from a human who he had just killed. Hakkai was appauled as Gojyo gritted his teeth together and grinded down on the end of his cigarette.

"Damn it…." he said menacingly. "Don't eat your shit….IN THE GODDAMNED KITCHEN!.!!" he kneed the youkai in the face, but then Hakkai's voice shouted out from behind him.

"Gojyo, behind you!" the green-eyed man shouted as another youkai tried to hit Gojyo from behind. Goku came in just then and hit the youkai with an ear-splitting battle cry ((a scary battle cry….its like 'ORAAAGH!' ….or something.)).

"You woke up pretty fast, Goku," Gojyo said with a smirk.

"I can when I want to," Goku said indiligently despite the smile on his face. "Besides, if these guys're gunna mess up th' kitch—"

He was cut off when charms suddenly flew at the youkai they were fighting and attached themselves to the poor creatures ((hey, I'm sympathetic! sue me, why don't cha?.! erm, not really…._ mob of lawyers pout and walk away slowly _ phew! that was close….TOO close….)). Suddenly, they began to burn as a person began to chant in a deep voice.

"Wha….WHAT THE HELL?.!" Gojyo asked in shock, staring at the things with wide eyes as Goku stood behind behind him, grossed out ((?)).

"Untara Takanman…." the voice chanted as rings on his staff tinkled against each other.

'_I know that voice!'_ Sanzo thought, looking as a figure appeared ((ZAA!)).

"….I am Rikiudo," the man said. He had long, tattered robes with bloodstains on them that were most proabably from youkai, a straw hat, and sutras covered his body. He was the picture of a Buhudist monk (minus the charms), and he even held a staff in his hand.

'_The beads.'_

"I will destroy….EVERY LAST YOUKAI IN THIS WORLD."

'_That face. There's no doubt in my mind….'_ Sanzo thought, shocked beyond belief.

"THIS GUY IS….wait, Rikudo?.!" Gojyo asked, surprised and a little bit creeped out.

'_That's Shuei, all right.'_

&

Meanwhile….

A scream ran through the inn, and Yaiba shot up in bed (which she had just gotten into minutes before). She quickly got up (wearing nothing but her tube top, comfy shorts, her wrap-thing on her arm, and calf-socks) and was about to go help, but then a figure appeared in the window she had just turned her back to.

"Heh, going to go help looking like that, Yaiba-chibi-san?" Raido asked with a smirk as he came out of the darkness beside her window (12). Yaiba shot around with a growl at him.

"I'm NOT a chibi, Raido!" she shouted at him. "You are such an ah—"

Raido waggled a finger as Yaiba suddenly found she couldn't speak and clutched her throat.

"Now, now, now," he said with a smirk, "that's no way for a young lady to talk! Am I right? Say you're sorry. Go on—I'll let you."

With no other choice, Yaiba fell to her knees (since she apparently couldn't breath either) and choaked out, "S-s-sorr-ee."

"That's a good girl!" Raido said with a smile as Yaiba gasped in air greedily. "Now, don't forget our little deal! I did my part—now its your turn."

Yaiba glared up at him, still panting. "What do you want?" she asked, holding back the disgust in her voice. Raido leaned against the wall, smirking again.

"Oh, lots of things—money, power, a place of high athority, WOMAN. Basically, nothing you can get me." His smirk was replaced by a look of superiorty. "Except one. Eternal youth."

"How the hell am I supposed to get that?.!"

"Simple," Raido said with a shrug as if it were the most natural thing in the world to ask for. "The priest. He may not know it, but he is the exact thing we need. Didn't you notice he still looks eighteen despite the fact that he's pushing twenty-four?"

"Wow," Yaiba said dryly as she got up. "Six years. Who gives a rat's ass?"

"Oh, well, if you don't believe me, why not look at him another five years from now? He'll look almost the same, even as the others age. He won't get it at first (not many who are given the gift do), but eventually he'll realize that he needs to leave town for a few years, come back later, pretend he's his own son. And grandson. And great-granson. At least, if no one gets to him first."

"What in the HELL are you talking about?.!"

Raido's cocky smirk returned. "He never knew his real family, you know," he said airily, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye (13). "And do you know why that is?"

He leaned in close, and as he explained it, Yaiba got shivers that ran down her spine. She was disgusted to realize that they weren't shivers of horror—they were shivers of delight.

"I killed them. And then….I ate them."

&

(1): Raido means 'Following Blindly', thus the joke. Haha, LAUGH, PEEPS!.! NOW!.!.!! Good peoples. Here's some pie.

(2): I have to give credit for the original from the first part (and ONLY the first part) to ???, the writer of 'Sanzo's a GIRL?.!'. That's a good story, by the way. Tsuki's funny. You'll see if you read it.

(3): I figure it takes at least three to get him on the road, and five to tollarate Goku and Gojyo the whole day. But that's just a guess—he might need ten! ((lol.))

(4): I think his fan comes from a pocket in his sleeve, but don't quote me on that. Okay, quote me, but I'm not quite sure it's 100 per cent true; some people say that, some people say its more like Goku and Gojyo's weapons, but I don't know.

(5): A vein-pop is one of those vein-thingies tha appear in anime peoples' foreheads when they get ticked off or somethin'. Ya know? Like when Gojyo and Goku tick Sanzo off. So yeah.

(6): He's normally called Hakuryu in the dragon form and Jeep in the jeep form (obviously), so I just go by that.

(7): The way Goku's and Gojyo's weapons come; they suddenly appear in a swirl of smoke, and then the two use them.

(8): Don't you guys realize his vocabulary is almost limited to different forms of 'Stupid kappa! Stupid monkey!' and that's pretty much it? and he only has too expressions—serious and angery. Well, most of the time. You'll see….hehehehe….

(9): The look from the part at the end of chapter 9 (Charismatic) after the drinking contest where he's cowering with Goku after Sanzo says, 'SILENCE. I've a a hangover for two days. You don't want to cross me.' ((heheh, i love that part….))

(10): Lost Heaven is a song borrowed from the Fullmetal Alchemst: Conquerer of Shamballa sound track. I changed it enough so that it isn't copy writing, but that's close enough to give them credit. ((not that i wasn't going to even if i just called the song 'lost heaven' and the rest was original; my creative-song juices just aren't flowing at the moment, but they eventually will!))

(11): 'Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost' and 'We'll say Goodbye, Lost Heaven' all get softer, and I used the puncuation to show when; I think you can figure the rest out. Oh, and the 'Yeah, yeah yeah' part brings it back up to full force, so yeah. if you didn't get that….well, I almost didn't either, so tell me in your review and I'll elaborate.

(12): Chibi means that someone's small or a runt (so he's saying Yaiba-runt-san), and… ?-san is used in this case in the 'superior to inferior' form (meaning 'i'm so much better then you, I'll say –san and not even flinch').

(13): In case anyone forgot, Sanzo was thrown into a river when he was a child and then saved by his teacher—Master Koumyou Sanzo.


	3. 3

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: A lot of you are probably ticked about the whole 'Sanzo's parents being eaten' thing, but don't worry—you'll find out the truth later. _to be said dramatically_ Oops! I've said too much….

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Shower of Bullets

"Thank you so much, Lord Rikudo!" the woman from the inn said gratefully as the rain pounded on the roof and the youkai courpses burned with the scrolls.

"No thanks needed," Rikudo/Shuei said, perfectly serious. "This is my mission."

'_That "Rikudo" is guys IS Shuei,'_ Sanzo thought to himself. _'But there's some sort of evil aura emanating from him. It's like he's a completely different person.'_

"I don't get it," Gojyo said with a shrug, "but I'm glad he cleaned up."

"Whatever!" Goku said with a yawn. "Back to bed."

Suddenly, Shuei turned and stuck his staff right next to Gojyo's face.

"Hey, you there," he said comandingly.

"What's up, pal?" Gojyo asked nonchalently, taking out his cigarette for a moment before sticking it back in.

"I don't think you're human."

"Isn't THAT rude," Hakkai said with a small smile, trying to brush the comment off. "What a thing to say."

"You can't fool me," Shuei said with a sneer. "You three are YOUKAI."

"So what's your point?" Goku asked angerily. "The three of us—"

Hakkai caught him. "Goku, easy," he said, trying to calm the Monkey King down.

"I already told you!" Shuei shouted as he pulled out some charms. "I'll destrooy every last youkai in this land!"

"Man, this guy's off th' deep end!" Goku shouted as Hakkai let him go.

"Just get out of the way," Gojyo said as Shuei threw some charms at them. Suddenly, Yaiba appeared, swirling around her scyth so that the charms bounced off.

"Hiya, guys," she said with a grin, putting down her scyth and leaning against it as the boys (including Shuei) stared at her. "What'd I miss?"

"Yaiba!" Goku shouted happily. "Where were ya?"

"Oh, you know. Around."

Suddenly, Shuei threw his charms at Goku again, who dodged them quickly so that they hit the other wall. He appeared in front of Shuei and caught the staff before it hit him, but then Shuei laughed.

"Goku, look out!" Hakkai and Yaiba shouted as Shuei appeared behind Goku, smirking. However, his staff was caught by someone's hand.

"All right, Shuei," Sanzo said with a serious face as he pushed Shuei's staff off of his hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You," Shuei gasped.

"It's not worth it," Sanzo continued. "Killing these guys will only reduce the idiot population."

As Yaiba's eyebrow twiched (_'I saved your damn monkey, asshole….'_), Goku said, "Wait, you know him? Freaky." Hakkai shushed him, and then Shuei started laughing.

"Hm?"

"Haha!" Shuei laughed. "Now I get it! I heard the rumors, but I never thought we'd meet. 'The current Sanzo priest is traveling with outlaws.' 'His followers are disguesting lowlifes.'"

"…." (Sanzo realized that was exactly what he thought, but it still ticked him off when other people talk about them that way.)

"What I am I doing? That's my line, Genjyo Sanzo. Surely you haven't forgetten that youkai like them killed your master."

"People change, Shuei," Sanzo admitted softly. "Clearly you follow your own predictions."

"Oh, I haven't changed at all," Shuei said with a smirk. "Shuei is DEAD."

"What did I miss?" Yaiba asked Hakkai quietly. Before he could answer, Shuei continued his rants.

"He died ten years ago. THAT DAY YOU LEFT THE TEMPLE!.!"

"_Yaiba,"_ an echoy voice said in the brunette's head as Shuei told his story. Yaiba stiffened, and she didn't notice Hakkai give her a sideways glance. _"Make your move, while he's distracted."_

"No," Yaiba hissed quietly, clenching her fists together. "Later."

"_NOW!"_

"No!"

"_Would you rather I killed all of them right here and now?"_

"No," she said in an even quieter voice, biting her lip. Bood was coming out of her palms from the cuts her nails were creating, and she had her eyes tightly closed.

"Yaiba-chibi-san, I'm comanding you to—" 

"Yaiba-chan?" Hakkai asked quietly, quickly shutting up the voice and causing Yaiba's eyes to snap open. "Are you okay?"

"I….I'm fine," she said numbling, uncletching her hands and wincing slightly.

"….you left the mountain that night alone," Shuei was saying, his eyes shaded by his hat. "But right after you left….the youkai murderers attacked again." Sanzo had a look of horror on his face, but Shuei didn't seem to notice. "They were after the Maten Sutra they'd missed. THEY DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D JUST LEFT WITH IT!.! The monks didn't stand a chance against them! No surprise, as neither you nor Koumyou Sanzo could even scratch them the first time. I had no choice. I casted the forbidden spell on myself. It gave me the power to destroy ALL youkai!"

Both Yaiba and Sanzo paled. "….wait," Sanzo said, shocked. "Not the CURSE OF ARAYA?"

"No," Yaiba gasped under her breath. Hakkai glanced at her, but then Shuei continued.

"The very one," he said with a small smirk. "It gave me the power to butcher those demons." He pulled down one side of his shirt to show pulsing veins around a charm that appeared to sink into his skin (despite herself, Yaiba realized he was pretty buff)((hey, i did, too!)).

Sanzo and Yaiba looked appologetic and shocked at the same time. "But once I released the power, I couldn't control it. Now my body's just a tool for eating the souls of youkai!" He pulled back up his shirt and smiled manically. "For ten years I've ruthlessly killed innocent youkai. These charms give me the power….and leak searing pain into me when I don't use them."

Meanwhile, Sanzo looked closely at the main charm and thought, _'The curse has completely rooted itself in him. At this point….he'll never….'_

"After the youkai went insane and started attacking humans," Shuei continued, "people called me a SAVIOR for what I did. Isn't that rich?"

He laughed evilly and the Sanzo-Ikkou (1) thought, _'Rikudo….that's the name of a corpse's possessed soul.'_

"He's completely snapped," Gojyo said, glaring at Shuei. "And he called US demons…."

"Wretched, disgusting youkai," Shuei laughed. "JOIN THE DEAD AND FEED MY CURSE!.!"

"Everyone outside!" Hakkai comanded as he pushed Goku out.

"NOW!.!" Yaiba added, thankful that Raido had stopped ranting in her head.

"Ack! But it's still rainin'!" Goku shouted as he was shoved outside.

"This rain is insane!" Gojyo complained, running out.

"You're telling me," Yaiba mumbled, reminding Hakkai of what she said earlier that night.

'_I can't see a thing,'_ Hakkai thought. He senced someone behind him and whirled around, lashing out at Shuei as the monk caught his arm. Smoke poured from the spot the two combined at, and Hakkai tried to pull Shuei's hand off.

"The spell's absorbed my body," Shuei said with a crazy grin. "Touch me and you touch death."

"Let 'im go, you!" Goku shouted, obviously forgetting Shuei's name for a moment as he charged forward, summoning his Nyoi-Bo (2). He tried to hit Shuei, but the cursed man caught it and pushed Goku back.

"Stupid….Rrgh!" Goku groaned as he was shoved back. "This footin' really sucks!" Then he noticed someone by the doorway. It was Sanzo, staying under the roof and completely dry. Goku sweat-dropped. "Sanzo?.! Cheater!" He dimly realized Yaiba was missing, but then Shuei started talking.

"What's wrong, Genjyo Sanzo?" Shuei asked with a smirk. "Can't bring yourself to help a youkai?"

"Thank what you want," Sanzo said, looking away. "I have no intention of joining in." He looked up lazily. "Those goons can live without me.

"Wooow," Gojyo said with a laugh. "Prick's got faith in us."

"If we DO die," Hakkai added with a laugh of his own, "he probably won't give last rites."

"He'd better," Yaiba said, suddenly re-appearing next to them. "And besides, I'm not a goon. I'm a young woman. So I'm not included in that. Later."

She walked under the roof next to Sanzo, laughing as Gojyo shouted after her; "Hey, you get back here!" he comanded, sweat-dropping with Hakkai and Goku.

"She doesn' like ta figh', does she?" Goku asked with a shake of his head.

"Women don't fight!" Yaiba shouted as she leaned against the wall a little bit away from Sanzo, smiling. "We don't need to! Men seem to always want to fight for us!.!"

"Its true," Gojyo said with a shrug, unable to find anything in his memory to contradict that.

"Hmph," Shuei grunted as he pulled out some charms. "Keep talking, trash."

'_They won't die like this,'_ Yaiba and Sanzo thought.

"_Besides,"_ the echoey voice said in Yaiba's mind, a smirk hidden in it, _"they won't die until you or I do it. Correct, Yaiba-chibi-san?"_

Yaiba growled, but Shuei's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Let me end this farce," he said.

"We can't get near 'im. Our attacks bounce righ' off!" Goku shouted. "WHAT'RE WE SUPPOSED TA DO?.!"

Gojyo thought for a moment.

"Hey, you! The idiotic crimson-haired freak!" Yaiba called, causing Gojyo to vein-pop. "You're cigrette's out."

"Thaaaanks," Gojyo said sarastically, letting the cigarette drop from between his teeth.

"HEY," Sanzo said as he stepped forward, catching the other's attention. "Stop trying to save him. There's only one way….to free him from the curse." He pulled out a gun.

Both Hakkai and Yaiba didn't respond as their eyes emptied of emotion. "…."

"YA CAN'T, SANZO!.!" Goku shouted, jumping in front of Sanzo. "Maybe he's nuts now….but tha' was yer friend, righ'?"

"….Goku!" Sanzo shouted, trying to push Goku out of the way.

"SERIOUSLY, QUIT IT!.!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Gojyo and Yaiba shouted at the same time. "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!.!"

'_Wha….? Damn it….'_ Sanzo thought as a vision of Koumyuu saving him as a child popped into his head.

"Ow!" Goku shouted as blood dripped down his head. "Ow ow ow! He hit me 'n th' head!" Suddenly, he opened his eyes and realized the blood on his head wasn't from him. Sure enough, Sanzo was right in front of him, Shuei's staff through his stomach.

"S-Sanzo….?" Goku asked weakly. Shuei had a look of pure horror.

"SANZO!" Gojyo and Hakkai shouted, shock on their face.

"…." Yaiba just watched with cold eyes, still leaning against the wall as she gazed at the scene before her, almost as if she knew it had been coming.

Sanzo coughed up blood and collapsed forward as Goku shouted, "Sanzo! NO!"

Shuei and Yaiba looked on as the others rushed forward, concered.

"Sanzo, open your eyes!" Goku pleaded. "PLEASE, Sanzo!"

'_Sh-shut up,'_ Sanzo thought as his vision faded.

"What the hell were you THINKING?.!" Gojyo asked loudly, eyes set in a scowl as he looked down at Sanzo.

'_That's….'_

"SANZO!.!.!" (???)

'…_.what I'd like to know.'_

&

(1): An Ikkou is a group of pilgrims, so it's 'Sanzo-Pilgrims'. Kinda. You'll learn more about it later, when Kougaiji comes in with everyone else to get Lirin.

(2): Goku's weapon; staff form.


	4. 4

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: This chapter's going to get a little bit different from the book, but it'll end up pretty much the same.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Metamorphose

"….zo!" Goku shouted loudly. "Sanzo, wake up!" He gently tried to pick up Sanzo in his arms, sobbing. "Sanzo! Sanzo…."

"Easy," Hakkai comanded. "Don't move him, Goku."

"Haha! Serves you right, little priest," Shuei laughed after an apparent inner struggle. "Aid the cause of those disgusting youkai, and even HUMANITY won't save you from me. Hya ha ha!"

"Shut up," Yaiba growled as she hit Shuei in the head. "Damn priests always think they know everything. Especially ones that actually had hair."

"Wha—?" Shuei's eyes widened as he stared at Yaiba. "It's you," he gasped out, the old Shuei suddenly back in his eyes. "It's you!"

"Yes, I'm me," Yaiba said with a warm smile as Goku started screaching behind her. Shuei smiled softly, and Yaiba leaned in to whisper, "I think it'd be best if you ran, Shuei-kun."

And with that, she walked back towards the inn, not even glancing back as the old Shuei was surpressed once more.

&

'…_.what's going on….?'_ Goku thought to himself as he saw a man who looked exactly like Sanzo. He was dimly aware of Gojyo and Hakkai yelling at him and the blood on his hands that was slowly being washed off by the rain. The Sanzo-like man turned, and then a woman like Yaiba walked up behind the scowling man, smiling gently. _'Who're you two? Who….'_

And then he lost himself to the darkness.

&

"This is bad," Gojyo said as he watched Goku finish his transformation.

"No, really?" Yaiba asked sarcastically as she appeared next to Gojyo.

"Gojyo, Yaiba, stay back," Hakkai warned as Goku stood up, smirking.

"OH, SHIT," Gojyo swore as he stared at Goku.

"He's reverted to his natural form without the seal on his youkai powers!" Hakkai said worridly, biting his lip.

"'The heretical child born of the rock where Earth's aura gathers,'" Yaiba quoted solmly. "'The great Sage equal to Heaven. Son Goku, the Monkey King.'"

Although Hakkai glanced at her, Shuei cut in before he could respond. "Haha! So the brat shows his true colors, does he?" Shuei asked, laughing deeply as Yaiba stared at Goku. "Now the entire WORLD can witness your dirty blood!"

Goku swayed slightly, but the next moment he was squashing Shuei's head into the ground.

'_I didn't even see him move,'_ Gojyo thought, gritting his teeth. Goku glared at Shuei as he pulled up his upper body. Shuei grabbed Goku's arm, but the monkey just grabbed it with a smirk. Shuei kneed Goku in the stomach, but Goku did a summersalt and skidded to a stop on his feet, suddenly back to being serious. He charged Shuei again.

"Crazy animal!" Shuei shouted, pulling out his charms and throwing them at Goku. The charms disinagrated once they felt Goku's aura, and Shuei was (apparently) shocked.

"IT'S IMPOSIBLE!" he cried. "NO AURA ALONE CAN BURN MY CHARMS!.!" Goku just smirked as he punched Shuei across the face, causing the man to land on his side with a sickening thud. Goku smiled in a creepy way as he stood above Shuei, almost laughing (_'With glee?'_ Yaiba silently asked herself). And then Goku sat down and started punching Shuei across the face.

'_Sanzo used to tell stories,'_ Gojyo thought, impressed despite himself, _'but I never thought the kid could be THIS powerful!'_

"Gojyo," Yaiba snapped as she and Hakkai leaned over Sanzo, "stop thinking about how impressed you are and get over here!"

"Oh," Gojyo said, hunching his shoulders slightly as he looked down at them. "R-right." He silently wondered how she knew what he was thinking.

"He's still breathing!" Hakkai said with releif. Yaiba nodded, not as releived as Hakkai (_'Then again,'_ Gojyo thought to himself with some confusion, _'she didn't seem all that concerned in the first place. Almost like….'_).

"His body's losing heat in this rain," Yaiba said, looking carefully at the wound as if it was going to become infected before her very eyes.

"We need to try to stop the bleeding," Hakkai added softly.

"What're you gunna do?" Gojyo asked, standing above the three like a guardian.

"I'll close the wound by channeling my chi. The hit missed any vital organs, so—"

"I'll do it, Hakkai-kun," Yaiba said suddenly, looking over at her ex-teacher. Hakkai glanced over at her, a little surprised, but her sunglasses slipped down a little and instead he looked shocked. Quickly, though, his face softened and he nodded at her.

Yaiba smiled gently and as Hakkai stood up and took a step back, she scooted over so that she had a better position. She opened her side pack and pulled out a scroll, biting her finger as she did so (1). She winced when blood was drawn, then she opened the scroll just enough so that only one line was showing.

'_Healing?'_ Gojyo wondered when he saw the single word. Before he could ask, however, Yaiba wrote her name under the word in her blood and closed the scroll, holding it in both hands just above Sanzo's wound. In a bright black light, the wound slowly closed as the blood dripping from Sanzo's mouth retreated back into his body. The rest of the blood, however, stayed where it was, soaking into the ground.

"We'll take care of Sanzo," Hakkai said, glancing at Gojyo. "Gojyo, please stop Goku."

"R-Right! But….how the hell do I do THAT?.!" he asked angerily.

"Without Sanzo, I have no idea," Hakkai said irritably.

"Let me focas," Yaiba growled as her hands shook slightly. The light wavered for a second, then re-solified. Hakkai continued on quietly.

"I do know that Goku has lost his sanity. His unchecked power will continue to grow out of control. He'll destroy everything in his path untile we can find a way to help him."

"Now go!" Yaiba comanded, glancing at Gojyo out of the corner of her eye as Goku bit into Shuei's shoulder. Shuei screamed in pain and Gojyo and Hakkai watched as the beads around Shuei's neck began to shine, causing Goku to cover his ears and scream loudly. Yaiba pulled away her scroll from Sanzo (who was fully healed) and stuck it back in her side pack, sighing in releif as Shuei started chanting.

"Shou!"

And Shuei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He ran away?.!" Gojyo asked, gritting his teeth. Yaiba stood up and shook her head as Hakkai glanced at her again.

"_Far from it, trash,"_ Shuei said in their heads. Yaiba put a hand over her ear, but then pulled it away when she realized it wasn't Raido. _"This isn't the end. I WILL come back. And when I do….your rotten youkai souls will feed my curse!"_

Yaiba picked up Sanzo and propped him against the wall gently, dodging the hand that instinctivly swatted at her.

"Oy, Goku," Gojyo said as he walked up to the youkai boy. Yaiba groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. "You okay? You don't look so—"

Gojyo dodged a fist aimed strait at his face just in time. "Gojyo, no!" Hakkai yelled. "Goku can't recognize you now!"

"Shit! He's completely insane!"

Goku attempted to punch Gojyo, but the latter moved out of the way just in time.

"How cool," Yaiba couldn't help but say as Gojyo shouted 'Eat this!' and Goku bit down on his arm. Hakkai gave her a look, but then he realized what had happened.

"Gojyo!" he shouted, obviously scared.

"Wake up, dammit!" Gojyo shouted as Yaiba mouthed the words. "YOU STUPID MONKEY!.!"

"_Hold him still,"_ a woman's voice said telepathically. Yaiba smirked despite herself as she pictured 'devine intervention' flashing around Goku as light surrounded his head, forming his limiter. Immidiately, Goku flashed back to normal and fell into Gojyo's arms.

"Goku!" Gojyo shouted, at first ticked. Then he twitched, causing Yaiba to snort. "….little punker's asleep!"

"Um, what just happened?" Hakkai asked, sweat-dropping as Gojyo carried Goku over. Yaiba smirked as she turned around.

"My, my," a woman said. "Very sloppy, boys." Hakkai and Gojyo turned around and were surprised to see a half-naked woman ((not really….)) standing there (2). "….yo," the person said with a wink, her guard standing behind her.

"Yo!" Yaiba cheered, raising a hand in welcome.

"….who are YOU?" Hakkai asked, confused.

&

(1): This was inspired by the Summoning Jutsue from Naruto. Just inspired—its used ONLY for healing, and nothing else. But that might be different later. You'll find out….

(2): She's a hemephrodite. Half man, half woman, all trying to be sexy. I find it odd….but that's just me.


	5. 5

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: This chapter's going to get a little bit different from the book, but it'll end up pretty much the same. Oh, and yes, I am using a lot of Naruto insporation for this. But no more! ….then what I already have.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Faith in Mind

"Mmmm…." the woman slowly hummed. "To think you'd get stuck so soon. You boys really do suck."

"Haha, I'm not included in that," Yaiba said, smirking as Gojyo's jaw dropped.

"Wha?.! Who the hell do you think you are?.!

"How dare you!" Jiroshin (1) shouted. "Watch your words, boy! This honorable figure," (Yaiba stiffled a laugh), "is one of the five Bodhisattvas who rule Heaven!" (2) "The symbol of love and mercy!" Jiroshin pulled out a microphone from nowhere. "You are now in the presence of the great Kanzeon Bosatsu!" Hakkai was scooting really close to Gojyo by now, while Yaiba was laughing silently. "And 'She' is also a 'He'. We just can't prove it under the current rating."

"WHAAT?.! The great Kannon?.!" Gojyo asked loudly (3). "That….THING?.!"

"She seems more like the symbol of self-love and self-intrest," Hakkai laughed nervously, smiling despite himself. By now, Yaiba was rolling on the floor behind them, gasping in silent laughter.

"You've got some nerve!" Bosatsu growled, vein-popping as she glared at them.

"….was that your work just now?" Gojyo asked seriously. "You restored Goku's power limiter?"

"That's right. Although, I did have a tiny bit of outside help." Her gaze slipped for a moment towards the symbol of laughter behind them, but it quickly returned. "Very, VERY little. Anyway, that runt's Diadem is different from the average limiter. It isn't made from Earthly materials, but from devine power made solid. The Monkey King's Diadem can only be made by the Gods."

'_And a few others,'_ Yaiba thought as she stood up, suddenly serious.

"THAT is how powerful your friend Goku is. He's been like that since his time in Heaven," Bosatsu added airily, glancing at Goku (who was still in Gojyo's arms).

"What?" Hakkai asked, shocked. _'His time in Heaven….GOKU?'_

"Yes, Goku in Heaven," Yaiba said softly so that no one could hear, acting dramatic (although only Bosatsu and Jiroshin could see it; the sooner laughed, while the latter rolled his eyes). "How dramatic. I never thought it could happen."

Suddenly, Bosatsu was next to Sanzo, looking down at the priest. "My, my….what are we going to do about this one?" she wondered, hands on her hips as she frowned down at Sanzo. "Looks like he took a nasty little clip."

"Not 'little', per say," Yaiba said loudly, walking forward so that she was next to Bosatsu. "More like so huge it took a minute of concentration to heal. And even then, I couldn't get all the blood back. He lost a lot of it."

"Um….yes," Hakkai agreed, amazed since that was what he was going to say. "Exactly. And at his weight, it's twice as bad."

"Just sit down and relax," Bosatsu said, waving him off. She put a hand to her chin, sparkling as she smiled at the boys. 'Holier then Thou' was written across her forhead. "FOR ME, NOTHING IS IMPOSIBLE."

"Um…are all the Gods like this?" Hakkai asked Jiroshin with a nervous smile.

"Ah, no," Jiroshin said with a nervous smile of his own.

"Not as such," Yaiba mouthed, watching as Jiroshin quoted her words.

Suddenly, Bostatsu pointed at Gojyo, frowning. "All rightee! You! I bet you've got blood rushing to your head," she said, causing Gojyo's jaw to drop (again). "Gimme your face."

"Huh? What the hell?.!" Gojyo asked angerily. "Look, I don't care if you're a God. That attitude's gotta—"

And then Bosatsu started kissing him, Hakkai watching with Goku in his arms as Gojyo sweat-dropped repeatedly. Yaiba laughed out loud, and Jiroshin hit himself in the head at his Master's less-then-subtle aproach.

After about a minute, Bosatsu finally pulled away, leaving Gojyo to gulp in air greedily.

"There. That should be enough," Bosatsu said, nodding as she looked at Gojyo (who was sweat-dropping more then ever). "Quite the kisser, hot stuff. You must get around."

"I'd say so," Yaiba said with a smile to Hakkai once she had gotten a hold of herself. Suddenly, Gojyo's vision went cloudy as dizzyness overcame him.

Yaiba shot forward as he gasped out, "Huh? Wh-what's goin on….?….feel….so…" And then he fell forward, right into Yaiba's outstreched arms.

"Take it easy, Playboy," Bosatsu advised as she glanced back at him. Yaiba stiffled another laugh. "I've just sucked a lot of your blood. Don't want to black out now, do you?"

"D-Damn," Gojyo said, adverting his eyes as he pulled himself up. He didn't quite get out of Yaiba's arms yet—not only was he weak, but he really liked spots so close to a lady's….

"A warning woulda been nice," Gojyo said irritably before his thoughts got too rampent.

Without responding, Bosatsu pulled Sanzo up by his hair/head. "I know this isn't your style, Konzen Douji," she whispered to him. "Especially not in front of a girlfriend. Wait—you're Genjyo Sanzo now." She smiled slightly. "Well, funnel your hate into survival. Be strong like I know you can be."

And then she gave him a kiss, tounge and all.

Sanzo's hand twitched, and he swated at Bosatsu in a numb way.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai shouted.

"He didn't wake up," Yaiba said, rolling her eyes as Bosatsu smirked.

"I'm guessing that was a reflex," the Kanzeon said with a small laugh. "Heheh….you really are a cutie."

She turned around and walked up to Hakkai, suddenly appearing bored. "Anyway, he won't be needing a transfusion now."

"Thank you very much," Hakkai said with a sweatdop. Bosatsu smirked.

"Aren't Gods amazing?" she asked.

"What's amazing is the way you work."

"Thanks. Now, if you really want to thank me, pay with your actions," Bosatsu continued. "I didn't help out of kindness or morality. I need you to complete your most important jouney. YOU'RE the ones who have to stop Gyumaoh's resurrection."

'_Truth be told,'_ both Bosatsu and Yaiba thought with their own smirks, _'it'd be no fun if they died now.'_

Bosatsu turned to leave, and then Jiroshin remembered something. "Oh yeah. Merciful Goddess!" he called before Bosatsu left. She glanced at him, stopping in her tracks. "Didn't you forget something?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Bosatsu said, snapping her fingers in realization. She turned back to Yaiba with a smile. "I have a gift for you. I was told that you'd really want it, and the guy said to tell you," she pulled a piece of torn paper out of her pocket and recited, "'Love is a many splendid thing. If you like that sort of mushy crap. Have a ball, Chibi-Chan! Love Ta Hate Ya,'….um….I think it says, 'Your Favorite Sensei Besides that Gonou Freak'."

Hakkai gaped at her as Yaiba laughed cheerfully. "Wait, wait," Bosatsu said as she held the paper close to her face and squinted at it, "it says 'Asshole', not 'Freak'!!"

"Wha?" Hakkai managed to say before Gojyo laughed loudly, having stood up after the whole 'Sanzo' thing. Yaiba blinked in confusion, and Hakkai and Gojyo breifly wondered if it was genuine or not.

"What is it?" Yaiba asked.

Bosatsu pulled out a small red box no bigger then a fist with a black ribbon tied around it and a few holes in the sides. Yaiba blinked again, but took it anyway.

"Enjoy," Bosatsu said, turning and raising a hand over her shoulder. "Well….later."

"Ah!" Hakkai said, snapping out of his stuper. "Wai—"

And then, in a blast of light, Jiroshin and Bosatsu were gone.

"….what the hell was that?" Gojyo asked, staring at where the two had gone for a few minutes. Hakkai shook his head.

"Honestly?" he asked. "I have no idea."

&

"So, Yaiba," Gojyo said after the three brought Sanzo and Goku inside on two beds. "What'd that guy give ya?"

"You mean my 'Favorite Sensei Besides that Gonou Asshole'?" she asked with a grin. Gojyo smirked as well (he was happy Hakkai was out of earshot, talking to the inn keeper about getting a doctor). "I don't know." She pulled the box out of her pocket. "I hope its something good, though."

Yaiba carefully pulled off the ribbon so that she could save it, gently opened the blood-red box….and gasped in delight as a little black mini-dragon no longer then her middle finger flew out of the box and up to her face, licking it immidiately (4).

"Wha?" Gojyo asked, obviously confused about the dragon. Yaiba laughed as the dragon continued to lick her face, and then held out her hand so that it could land. She gently patted it on the head with her pinkey.

"It's Faris!" she laughed, smiling at the perky mini-dragon (5).

"It's who?"

"Faris!"

"What….?"

Yaiba rolled her eyes. "Faris is my Pocket Dragon," she eleaborated.

"What's a 'Pocket Dragon'?" Gojyo asked, still confused. Yaiba sighed as Faris flew up onto her head, making a small nest and settling down in her hair.

"A Pocket Dragon is basically a mini-dragon. Ya know, like Hakuryu. Only Pocket Dragons are a bit smaller and have completely different powers."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out," Yaiba said mysteriously with a flirty smile. She quickly got serious. "Gojyo, if you're ever in trouble and for some reason I'm not around, call Faris," she comanded. "It may not be the most rational thing to do at the time, but still, just do it. Okay?" Gojyo didn't answer at first; he just stared into Yaiba's eyes through her sunglasses (which he dimly realized she STILL hadn't taken off).

"….okay," he finally said. Yaiba smiled warmly.

And then Goku woke up.

&

Later that day, Goku was sitting in a chair, looking down at Sanzo (who was still out cold).

"Ah, so you ARE here," Hakkai said with a small smile, walking into the room. "It doesn't look like Sanzo will wake up for a while. You should eat something, Goku."

"Nn," Goku groaned as he clenched his fist. "I'm f-fine. I wanna stay here."

"Goku…." Hakkai pulled out another chair and sat down. "….you really have no memory of after the limiter broke?"

"….no," Goku said softly. "I saw all tha' blood spillin' outta Sanzo….an' everythin' went white. All these things started bangin' 'round in my head." He remembered the man who looked like Sanzo and the girl who looked like Yaiba, realizing they looked at him the exactly way Sanzo and Yaiba did, respectfully. "I know I've said it before, but….I can't remember my past. Everythin' before Mt. Gogyou's gone." (6) Goku was dimmly aware that Yaiba had stood in the doorway during the conversation, something black in her hair that he couldn't make out. However, a second later, she was gone, and he didn't think much of it.

"I musta done somethin' real awful ta get locked up there," Goku continued. "All I remember's tha' there was somethin' I really want'd ta protect….but no matter how hard I try, I can't remember wha' it was." He closed his eyes slowly, remembering the past. "I was chained up in a stone cage. For years an' years, all I saw was th' sky. Only one person ev'r came, but I don' remember who they are, or even if they're human. But then….someone held out a hand ta lead me out. He had a gold glow…jus' like th' sunlight I wanted ta stand in." Goku paused and brought up his knee, holding it to his chest. "Sanzo's always savin' me like that. An' I can nev'r do anythin' for him in return."

Hakkai smiled gnetly. "But, Goku….sometimes, in order to help someone…." (an image of Yaiba breifly flew through his head before it disappeared) "….you must first learn to help yourself. For example, let's say I have someone who trusts me. I think I should do all I can to protect myself," he said, closing his eyes in thought with a small smile. "Especially if I trust that person back. I wouldn't want to let that person down, you see?"

"Sanzo said somethin' like that. 'They can live through this withou' me.'"

"We need to live up to that, Goku," Hakkai said as he opened his eyes and looked down at Goku. "Grow strong, and be proud of it."

"R-really?" Goku asked. He got a determanded look on his face. "'Kay. I'll….get stronger."

Hakkai stood up with a smile. "Well then. You must be hungry. And since Gojyo needs nutrients after giving blood….why don't I make something healthy?"

Goku quickly brightened and jumped up.

"Really?.!" he asked excitedly. "Yer gunna cook? YAAAAAY!.!" He started running out the door. "I'll ask if we can use th' kitchen!"

As Hakkai looked out the door, he turned his head away from Sanzo. "It really is something," he said absently. "Nobody can depress Goku like you can, Sanzo." He stod up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing. I'd imagine your wound was difficult to close, so please refain from doing anything to open it again." He paused in the doorway and glanced back, a serious look on his face and a thin layer of ice surrounding his voice. "I'd rather we didn't all suffer further."

Hakkai closed the door, and Sanzo paused for a moment. He had been listening the whole time, and now he closed his eyes and turned onto his back. He covered his eyes with his arm….and smiled.

And he said one thing. "….I'm so pathetic."

&

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Sanzo sat up and lifted a knee to rest his arm on (he was still in bed, thinking), arching an eyebrow. The door opened and no one was there, but then it closed again and suddenly Yaiba was visible. Sanzo was about to say something, but Yaiba (who was wearing her sunglasses indoors, of all places) quickly rushed over and put a small hand over his mouth. He pulled back slightly out of reflex, but something in Yaiba's face made him pause.

"Please, Sanzo, listen to me," she whispered, taking her hand from his mouth. Sanzo gave her a look, but she ignored it and sat down in a chair that she pulled over.

"….well?" he asked softly, eyes narrowed as Yaiba paused for a moment. Her eyes fixed on his, and he was immidiately frozen on the spot, a slight bit of fear in his eyes.

"I need to ask ya something." She paused for a second to allow that to sink in before she went on. "….don't kill yourself, okay? I just met cha and all, so it'd kinda suck to have you die not even a week later." She smirked at him and pulled a box out of her pocket, handing it to him as she stood up. "And this is for you. If you ever get in trouble, use it. And in return, I'll leave you to do whatever. Deal?"

Sanzo was heasitent, but he took the box and looked up at her with a smirk. "Fine. But no more of this mushy crap."

Yaiba laughed loudly, walking towards the door. "Okay, Sanzo."

And with that, she left.

&

Just an hour or so before sunset, Sanzo was loading his gun, his rope and sandles already on. He just closed the barrell when a sudden sharp pain shot from his stomach wound. He winced and fell forward, groaning.

"Damn it," he hissed. "Damn it all to hell."

Sanzo forced himself to stand up and had just turned around when someone rapted on the door.

"Hey, Mr. Droopy Eyes," Gojyo said from the other side of the door. "If you're gunna slip out, be a pal and use the window. I'm kinda supposed to be guarding this exit."

He paused for a second. "And be sneaky about it," he added, causing Sanzo to sweat-drop. "Look, you're gunna do what you're gunna do," Gojyo continued with a sigh. "If things go wrong, it's your problem, right? It's not like we're your parents."

"Hn," Sanzo grunted. "Every time I turn around….someone's getting in my way. Feh."

Gojyo smirked. "Damn, you're mean." He sparkled. "And after we shared an indirect kiss and all, too."

There was a click as Sanzo put his gun against the door and pulled back the safty, vein-popping.

"Anyway, joking aside," Gojyo said with an even bigger smirk. "Those beads Rikudo wears. Those are yours, aren't they?"

Sanzo paused for a second. "….what about it?" he couldn't help but ask as he turned and leaned against the door.

"Haha, I win. Anyway, they shone, y'know? Like they were protectin' him. I'm guessing the only thing keeping Rikudo from total possession are those beads. When the beads can't handle the curse anymore….well, Yaiba says it'll be 'poof'."

"…."

"But hey," Gojyo continued as he took out his cigarette and tapped off some ashes. "Makes no difference to me. Just keep in mind that I've gotta deal with those two boys when they freak out. You're Mr. Popularity around here, Oh Great Sanzo."

"Hmph….say what you will."

"Hn. Oh, and Yaiba says to open that package later. Something 'bout you needing it 'soon enough'."

"Hm," Sanzo grunted as he pushed himself off of the door.

"Well, see ya," Gojyo said, gesturing with his cigarette even though Sanzo couldn't see.

And then Sanzo left.

&

Shuei was running in the forest when suddenly Yaiba jumped down in front of him, straitening with a smirk.

"What's up, Shuei?" she asked, leaning against the tree as he skidded to a stop. Old Shuei returned again, staring in shock before he smiled.

"Yaiba," he said, taking a step towards her.

"I almost lost ya for a moment, Shuei-kun," she said, her smirk gone. Shuei's face darkened slightly as Rikudo threatened to take over. "But I'm happy that you're okay."

"For now."

Yaiba smiled gently, her eyes closed. "Yes. For now."

"I knew what had to happen, Yaiba," Shuei said softly, the veins that flowed from his main charm temporarily out of veiw. "You warned me of the risks when you asked me to come."

"Yes, but you didn't have to," Yaiba said, her smile gone as she opened her eyes and gazed at him. "I told you everything, and yet you still came. Why?"

Shuei smiled, lighting up his face so that he looked like he did ten years ago. "Well, I couldn't leave my favorite student all alone, could I?"

Yaiba laughed slightly, pushing away from the tree and walking over to him. She was a little bit taller then him, but that didn't matter as she looked into his eyes.

"I seem to have that effect on people," she said softly, stopping about three inches away from him. "Hakkai-kun said the same thing."

"Ah, yes," Shuei said with a laugh. "The mystery man who you loved so much. How is he?"

"Oh, you know. Faking smiles non-stop, laughing at all the right times, keeping a low profile whenever possible, keeping Sanzo from killing the two idiots. The usual."

"Well, I hope you're happy, Yaiba-chan," Shuei said with a small smile. "You know I wish you the best."

"Shuei-kun," she said softly, biting her lip. "I'm going to miss you."

"Your theory says I'll just be sent back, correct? I'll be fine. 'Kay?"

Yaiba smiled a little at Shuei's shining eyes, dimmly realizing that this was supposed to happen from the start. She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye, Onii-chan," she said softly in his ear. Shuei grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tighter before letting go.

"Goodbye, hun," he said just as softly before letting her go. Yaiba took a single step back before jumping up into the trees.

After a minute or so (during which Shuei smiled after Yaiba thoughtfully), Rikudo took over again. And the beads around his neck were pulling him farther into the forest….

&

Rikudo came into the clearing and leaned against a tree, spotting Sanzo sitting a a rock with his hands together. An icy chill was in the blonde's eyes.

"Hmph," Rikudo grunted. "So you lived, I see." He glanced around and smirked. "And you're alone. How very….suicidal."

"Far from it," Sanzo scoffed as a breeze blew his hair off to the side. "I came to kill you. I don't need help for that. I need to end your life myself."

&

(1): Bosatsu's bodyguard.

(2): The Bodhisattvas are those who attained elightenment but decided to stay and rule Heaven to help creatures of Earth rather then move on to Nirvana (what I see as a permident spa for the Gods).

(3): Kannon is the nickname for Bosatsu.

(4): If you want to see a picture, search 'Wind Drake' on Google. It'll show you a good picture of it if you look at the 8 one (or so). If you search it in quotes, then it's about the 7th and 8th ones (different pictures, same idea).

(5): If anyone can tell me where I got the name from, I'll send them virtual pie and make sure to mention them next time i get the chance.

(6): The mountain where Goku was sealed for five hundred years WITHOUT AGING (although most people don't realize that last part).


	6. 6

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Hakkai acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Yes, the mystery around Yaiba gets deeper. Well, don't worry, it'll be explained soon. Within the next five chapters, 'kay?

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Good Night

"I've come to kill you myself," Sanzo said sternly. Rikudo laughed evilly.

"Heheh! Fine; then come and kill me!" he shouted. He jumped out of the way of a blast of Sanzo's bullets, smirking. "IF YOU CAN!.!.!"

Up in the trees, Yaiba sat down in the crook between a large branch and the trunk, watching the scene below her with a smirk as she leaned against the bark. "Well, this's gunna get good," she laughed, not at all worried about either of the two below hearing her. They were too absorbed in their battle to notice little not-old her.

"My simple life is gone thanks to you!" Rikudo was shouting. "YOU LEFT THE TEMPLE AND POISONED MY FATE!.!"

"_No,"_ the silky voice purred in her mind, _"that was you, wasn't it? You're the one who forced him to come."_

"I didn't force anybody," Yaiba argued, rolling her eyes as she picked an apple off of a branch next to her and rubbed it on her shirt. She shrugged and bit into it, savoring the juice as she thoughtfully chewed it. "He chose to come. Said so himself."

"_To make you feel better,"_ the voice said harshly. Yaiba winced, but turned her attention back to the battle to get her mind off of it.

"Your excorcism charms won't work on me," Sanzo said harshly. "Too bad for you."

"Keh. Keh heh," Rikudo laughed slowly. "Now….NOW I understand. I finally know what my body truly craves. I WANT YOUR LIFE, KOURYUU."

"….maku-sanmanda basaradan-san….on kirikiri on kirikiri…." Rikudo chanted, his hands together. Sanzo dropped his gun and Yaiba yawned before taking the final bite of apple so that only the core was left. She shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder, dimmly aware that Sanzo couldn't move.

Suddenly, Rikudo got on top of Sanzo, holding him by the neck in a way that made Yaiba wince slightly. "I feel like I'm dreaming, Kouryuu," Rikudo said with a smirk. "I can kill you right here….like tearing off a bird's wings. So die and become mine. I WANT YOUR SOUL AND EVEYTHING WITH IT." His eyes were wide and crazed as he continued, Yaiba examining her nails in the trees. "Taste this nightmare you gave me. YOU AND I WILL SUFFER TOGETHER, KOURYUU!.!.!"

"Sh-shut up…." Sanzo choaked out as he started to drool. "The attack…on Kinzan Temple….may've been my fault." Rikudo's grip lessened ever so slightly. "But don't b-blame your possession on m-me." His eyes were cold as he looked up at Rikudo. "YOU WERE TAKEN BECAUSE YOU WERE W E A K."

Rikudo's eyes went wide as he started the denial started. "Shut up! Shut up!.! SHUT UP!.! If only….IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST!.!.!.!"

Suddenly, the curse started to take over Rikudo full-fold. Yaiba turned away and picked another few apples, sticking them in her pockets for Goku and the others. Faris flew down onto her shoulder, kuw-ing softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.!" Rikudo shouted in pain as the veins covered his face. Yaiba jumped over to a tree behind Sanzo and closer to the action, watching as the beads around Rikudo's neck shattered into little pieces.

"Shuei…." both Yaiba and Sanzo breathed. He was loosing himself with relatively nothing left to tie him to 'Shuuei' anymore.

He stood up and grabbed Sanzo's wrist—the one with the gun.

"If only you weren't alive, Kouryuu," Shuei whispered. "….I could've lost myself sooner."

Shuei pointed Sanzo's gun to his forhead, smiling his Shuei smile up at what Sanzo thought was him. But really, the man was looking past his priest friend—right at Yaiba, who was staring at him with a sad smile.

And as Sanzo brought back the safety, Shuei mouthed one thing at her.

"I love you, hun."

And then Sanzo pulled the trigger.

The last things Shuei thought were just two words. _'Thanks, kids.'_

&

Yaiba was already sitting in the jeep with the others when Sanzo walked out of the clearing. He blinked at them.

"Where're you headed, stranger?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, cutie," Yaiba said with a wink. "Wanna ride?"

"Firs' one's 10,000 yen, 'kay?" Goku asked with a smile (1).

Sanzo vein-pulsed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going West, obviously," he finally said, tossing his gun back into Goku's lap (Yaiba laughed silently at the idea of it going off at a bad angle). He climbed into his seat. "And I'm going to sleep. Anyone who wakes me up…."

"….dies," Yaiba finished with a smile. "We know."

"Of course," Hakkai said with a smile of his own. "Good night."

&

"There they go," Bosatsu said with a smlie as she looked down into her lake. "My scrappy little party's still moving, I see. Nothing's changed from five hundred years ago. If anyone tried to force them one way….they'd bite their tongues and choke to death first." She smiled. "They even have a girlfriend to fight over; the same one, in fact, from five hundred years ago. Exactly."

Bosatsu turned and smiled behind her. "But you knew that, right?" she asked as she took a few steps forward. "….well, maybe not. You can't see anything anymore….can you, Nataku?" (2)

Nataku didn't answer.

"Well, your girlfriend still loves you. That little cutie from the other world….smart, kind, strong-willed, powerful….all around, young Yaiba is and always will be just perfect for all of you."

&

(1): That would be 90 dollars, according to the book. And Yaiba still owes them for that first ride, too, in case you're wondering. ((lol.))

(2): If you don't remember, Nataku was the one who sealed what's-his-face. Kougaiji & Lirin's dad. So yeah.


	7. 7

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: 'Kay, this is Yaiba's story, just for you. The next few chapters will be about her past and what the guys can find out, okay? Oh, and I've got a surprise entrance coming up. Hope someone realizes whom it is….

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Bloodstained Hair

Yaiba was running down the streets, corpses of different ages surrounding her. Some had their eyes ripped out, some had their arms and legs torn off, and some were just cut in two. Yaiba was panting, searching the faces for the ones she was looking for. The grocier….the fisherman and his wife….the crazy-cat-lady's grandaughter….

And then Yaiba made it to her house.

She shoved open the door and gasped when she saw Getsuei lying on the floor in pain, holding his stomach as he laid in a pool of his own blood.

"Getsuei!" Yaiba shouted, running into the room without bothering to close the door. She spotted something that looked like a kidney thrown across the room, along with hand prints that had claws on the ends of them. She crouched down next to Getsuei, holding his head in her lap. True, he wasn't her real brother, but he was still one to her.

"Getsuei," Yaiba sobbed quietly, tears running down her face as she watched as her brother's crimson eyes look up into her own. His long hair (which was an even darker crimson then usual, thanks to the blood that had soaked into it) was all clumped together in thick bunches, and Yaiba slowly shushed Getsuei as he tried to speak.

"Getsuei, you need your rest." Getsuei shook his head, coughing up a mouthful of blood that landed on Yaiba's pants. Yaiba didn't care; she just wanted to help him.

"Y-Yai-kun," he whispered softly, his voice raspier then usual thanks to the lack of water. "I-it was a youkai….with purple veins all over his body….and one eye….partially ripped out."

"Shhh, it's okay," Yaiba whispered, putting her forhead to Getsuei's. She could hear him breath in the smell of her hair, falling around his body so that the ends started staining darker then they had ever been with his blood.

"Yai-kun….I love your hair. Don't ever lose it…."

Slowly, his face started to rot off as Yaiba went frigid. "Yaiba….don't you love me?" the sceleton-face asked as the rest of its body started to decay. "Won't you do anything to get me back? Oh, and Yaiba….Shuei says hi," it added with a manical laugh as Yaiba started to fall backwards into oblivion. It waved at her as she fell, still laughing evilly. Yaiba screamed in both terror and sorrow as the darkness swallowed her….slowly….slowly….

And then she was gone.

&

Yaiba shot up in bed, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. She closed her eyes and pulled up her knees, sitting in a featle position as she rocked back and forth. She was dimly aware of the loud sobs that racked her body. She didn't care.

She didn't care that the sobs she was heading with were dry, as they always were when this happened. Didn't care that she was shaking so violently that she seemed like she was about to break apart. Didn't care whether anyone heard. She didn't care if anybody else cared.

"Getsuei," Yaiba whispered, heaving with the sobs. Her eyes were still dry. However, she felt something else coming, so she shot into the bathroom and opened the toilet. She barfed, something especially bad when you have only eaten two apples and had a few glasses of water in the past two days. And even worse when you'd wasted the majority of that energy to fight over thirteen groups of youkai assassins.

Yaiba was breathing heavily when she came up for air, her eyes closed as she fell back against the tub. Lucky for the group, they'd found the town just a few hours earlier, and had settled down in the inn for the night, split between three seprate rooms that only linked together by the two bathrooms.

"Getsuei," Yaiba repeated, her eyes still closed as she tried to calm herself. "I've read about stories, eventually seen them myself, but I never thought that you….well…."

Yaiba opened her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments. Then she looked down at her arm and slowly started to take the wrappings off, her hands badly shaking. When she took them off, there was another layer, which she carefully pulled away (taking some skin with it as she did so, causing her to wince).

Burn scars covered her arm, with almost-dead skin a healthy (not) black/bright red color. Scars from mutiple cuts went up and down it, as if someone had abused only her arm both before and after it was burned. Veins were clearly visible, pulsing beneath the skin, but there were few still working to bring blood down to her hand. Yaiba sighed as she looked at it, and remembered that Shuei (quite a few years ago now) had said that, eventually, her hand wouldn't work at all. Which sucked, since she got in her best hits with her right hand.

Yaiba looked up and down her arm, painfully aware that it had been throbbing worse and worse since she had started traveling with the guys. That time that she couldn't move it anymore….it was fast approaching. Well, at least she used her weapon with her left hand more then her right.

Suddenly, a wave of pain slashed through her arm, cuasing Yaiba to yelp. She quickly looked down and saw that the burned skin had started spreading to the red-ish area of her arm, causing it to look worse then before. She sighed. Yep, the time that she stopped using that arm was almost there. Two months, if she was careful not to use it often. She wondered what she would do with the arm once it was completely immoble. Maybe she should get a sling like her uncle Auron (1).

Yaiba laughed softly at the thought of swinging her scyth with one hand while the other was held up against her chest by a red robe/sling combo. However, she quickly sobered up and picked up the wrappings, putting on her top layer first as Faris flew in with a new roll in its claws.

"Thank you, Faris," Yaiba said softly, sighing as she took it and slowly wrapped it up as her new top layer. When she was done, she ripped the end off with her teeth and handed it back to Faris, who 'kew'ed before flying back into their room.

Yaiba stood up with a sigh, closing her eyes as she walked back into her room.

Maybe she could fall asleep and not dream about HIM again. At least until another rainy night surfaced.

&

"Yaiba?" Goku asked the next day when he, Yaiba, and Hakkai were out shopping. Hakkai had stopped at a stall to look over the bread, and Yaiba and Goku were nearby talking.

"Hm?" Yaiba asked sleepily, blinking her eyes with a yawn.

"Ya seem kinda tired. Do ya wanna go back an' rest some more?"

Yaiba smiled gently down at him as Hakkai finished up his purchase.

"I'll be fine, Goku," she said, her forced smile apparently easing the boy's worries. "Just stayed up a little too late writing."

"More a that crazy talk 'bout love?" Goku asked with a sigh, putting his hands behind his head. Hakkai arched an eyebrow as he handed Yaiba a bag and they started walking.

"Love?" he asked, smiling slightly despite himself. "And what is it that you're writing, exactly?"

Yaiba shrugged, giving a look at Goku out of the corner of her eye (although he couldn't see it, since he was raving about all the different things he wanted to eat). "You know," she said uncaringly as they started walking. "Things."

Hakkai gave her a look, but didn't say anymore.

"Hey, look!" Goku shouted, pointing to a resteraunt. He gave Yaiba his best 'I'm hungry, please feed me' eyes. The woman sighed.

"Fine, fine," Yaiba said, waving him off. "I'll go take you to get something to eat."

As Goku cheered and started debating about what type of ramen he should get, Yaiba turned to Hakkai. "Do you mind?" she asked softly, looking closely at his eyes. They flashed slightly, but then he smiled and it was gone.

"No, not at all, Yaiba-chan," Hakkai said perkily. "Go right on ahead. I'll meet you two back at the inn, okay?"

"Okay, Hakkai!" Goku said, grabbing Yaiba's hand and dragging her inside. Hakkai's eyes narrowed slightly after the door closed, his smile gone.

"She's hiding something," he said suspiciously. And then he turned and walked away.

&

"….an' all th' kinds a ramen ya've got!" Goku finished after two minutes of rattling off what he wanted to eat. As the waitress scribbled as fast as she could, Yaiba sweat-dropped.

"….you're one hungry kid, Goku." Goku smiled and the waitress turned to her. "Just tea," Yaiba said with a sick look on her face. The waitress smiled thankfully at her before rushing away at top speed.

There were a few moments of silence before Goku spoke.

"Hey, Yaiba," he said slowly, staring at her face.

"Yeah?" Yaiba asked, blinking at him as if just realizing he was there. Goku paused for a moment before continuing.

"Why'd ya wear yer sunglasses if it's 'bout ta rain?"

Yaiba was quiet. She wondered how to put it so that Goku didn't get the wrong idea. Or the right one, for that matter.

"Well," she said slowly, drawing out the word, "they were a gift from my….my step-brother."

"'Step-brother?'" Goku repeated, confused.

Yaiba closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about how she could put it.

"Yes," she whispered, aware that the noise in the resterant was dimming since the lunchtime rush was over. She opened her eyes and Goku realized that they looked a little bit distant. "My mother died a long time ago, back before I lived in Togenkyo. She was a wonderful woman, and everyone always told me about how beautiful she was. The only thing I have to remember her, however, is a faded black and white picture that I keep close. I was only six when she died, so I don't remember much. The only thing that sticks out is that she always smelled like lilacs, no matter if it was a rainy spring day or a windy winter night."

Goku watched as Yaiba closed her eyes again, a sad look on her face. She took in a shaky breath before she continued.

"My brother, who was eight years older then me, and my father both went into denial. They kept on saying that everything was going to be alright, and that Mother was just on vacation and would come back soon. But I knew that was a lie. I could tell by the way that their eyes would always tear up when they said it. So, I started researching places we could move to. After about two years of research," Yaiba frowned slightly and Goku realized that she was lieing, "I finally found out about Shangri-La. By then, my father had comitted suicide, although my brother wouldn't tell me for quite a few years. I told him about this place, about how it was apparently 'Paradise on Earth'," her lips twitched, "and I finally managed to convince him that we should move. He decided to stay at a temple, since he found that he was an expert charm-master, but that didn't work for me. A year or so later, I left and ended up in an orphanage a few towns away."

Goku cut in here. "Where Hakkai worked?" he asked, blinking. Yaiba opened her eyes with a small smile.

"Yes, Goku," she said soothingly. "Where Hakkai-kun worked. Back then, I knew him as Gonou-Sensei. He was especially kind to me, and when I decided that….that Getsuei, who was a few months younger than me, could be my brother in disguise, he smiled and said, 'Well then, maybe we should start calling you Yaiba-Onee-Chan.'" She smiled softly. "So, from then on, he was my step-brother."

"But Yaiba," Goku said, "didn't yer family….die?"

Yaiba's smile fell there, and she sighed. "Yes, that's right. A few years later, my aunt was found and she called me up and asked me to live with her. Hakkai-kun insisted that I give her a chance, and since I was going to be seventeen soon, I could live on my own with Getsuei. I took his advice, and for the next five months or so, I lived with her. Before I left, though, Getsu-chan gave me these sunglasses. And when I came back….well….you know the rest," she added quietly.

Before Goku could respond, everything slowed, and Yaiba's body became ridgid.

"Yaiba-chibi-chan, now's your chance," Raido said as he walked into the now-still resteraunt.

Yaiba stood up and knocked her chair over, walking right through some stationary people on her march towards Raido.

"How far have you made it THIS time?.!" she asked angerily as he stopped right in front of him. Raido smirked.

"Oh, just through the whole town," he said airily as if freezing the whole town was nothing. "Nothing big."

"Raido, I'm not doing it until I get a better chance," Yaiba said determindly, folding her arms over her chest and holding back a wince as her right one started to throb. "Innocents could be whereever he is!"

Raido shrugged, closing his eyes as he turned around. "Well then, I guess you don't want Getsuei back, do you?"

Yaiba froze. "You….you…."

"That's right!" Raido said with a smirk as he rounded on her again. "I got him back. But you can't have him back until you give me Genjyo Sanzo."

&

(1): So, does anyone know who he is? That's right! Auron from Final Fantasy X (and breifly from Kingdom Hearts II)!.! Who got it? Google search him if you want to find out what I mean by that whole arm sling thing.


	8. 8

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Well, since people are so appalled at the whole 'Sanzo' thing, I'll see what I can do about it. Later.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Black Blood

Yaiba ran down the streets, ignoring Raido's voice in her head. She had theory about this time-thing, and had been debating about it since Raido had bragged the first time.

Flashback 

"_Whoa," Yaiba said with a blink as she watched Raido use his time-stop power for the first time. "How the hell did you do that?"_

"_Oh, a little of this and a little of that," Raido had said with a smirk. "It affects every youkai and human within the area, though, that I promise you!"_

"_Then why aren't I affected?" Yaiba couldn't help but ask. Raido laughed cruelly._

"_Because you're special, Yaiba-chibi-chan."_

_Yaiba's face got red (since this was three years before and she was at least half a foot shorter), but Raido continued._

"_But I swear on the life of me, this will work on every single youkai and human in the area," Raido said with a shrug._

"_Really?" Yaiba asked despite herself._

"_Really."_

End Flashback 

'_If this time-thing works on humans and youkai,'_ Yaiba thought to herself, the wheels of her mind whirling at top-speed, _'then what about half-youkai and humans-turned-youkai?'_ (1)

She rounded a corner and found the inn they were staying at. She opened the door and, sure enough, Gojyo was standing there, waving his hand in front of someone's face.

"Damn, what the hell?.!" he asked, scratching his hand and unaware that Yaiba had walked in. "This is so weird…."

"Hey, Gojyo," Yaiba said as she put a hand on Gojyo's shoulder.

Gojyo jumped and Yaiba arched an eyebrow. He started panting heavily.

"Don't DO that, Yaiba!" he shouted, a hand over his heart as he turned around. Yaiba rolled her eyes.

"Gojyo, we don't have time for this," she sighed, glaring at him. "If this time spell is drawn out for too long, we'll never be able to reverse it!"

"Wait, time spell?"

Yaiba groaned loudly.

"Just come on!" she shouted, dragging him out of the inn by his hair.

"Ahh! Let go of the hair, Yaiba!" Gojyo shouted, struggling to pull his hair out of her grip. Yaiba rolled her eyes again and stopped to let go. Gojyo rubbed his head as he glared at her. "What the hell's gotten into you, woman?.! I mean, I understand that girls like to get rough, but I thought that was only when they were in love!"

Yaiba twitched and hit him over the head with her right fist (she winced for a moment). "BAKA!.!.!" (2)

Gojyo fell back, swirls for eyes as he watched little stars dance around his head. "Hey, it's Scorpio," he said in a daze. Yaiba hit herself in the forehead (careful to use her left hand) and pulled him up by the back of his shirt.

"Just come on," she shouted, starting to run as Gojyo shook his head to get rid of the effects of her punch.

"Damn, she's more violent then Sanzo," he muttered, rubbing his head again as he ran after her.

&

"So, you made a deal of some kind with this Raido guy to get your kinda-brother back," Gojyo finally said after Yaiba had explained basically everything. They had stopped in an alley to regain their breath before continuing their search for Hakkai (who had been mysteriously elusive despite the small area of the town). "And now for payment, he wants you to kill someone?"

"Yeah," Yaiba said with a nod as she pulled out an apple from her pocket and started eating it. She swallowed her first bite with a relieved sigh before continuing. "And I don't want to kill him until I can find a better time—preferably after I finish working with you guys."

"And you don't got a problem with killin' this guy?" Gojyo asked with an arched eyebrow as he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it and took in a deep breath before slowly letting out the smoke.

Yaiba leaned against the wall lazily and shrugged, taking another bite of her apple (which was already almost gone). "Not really. I've always done what I can to survive, even if it meant killing people who get in my way."

She took the final bite of her apple and tossed it into a garbage can nearby before looking Gojyo in the eye. "'From the day I was born to the day I die,'" she quoted, watching closely as Gojyo's eyes widened, "'the only side I'm on is my own.' My brother taught me that. The real one," she added. "He said that's the way he always lived his life, that it worked great in the world." She laughed dryly. "And look where that got him. Dead at the tender age of 'twenty-eight' with a bullet to his brain. Still, it's worked well for me so far, so I'm going to stick to it."

Gojyo looked closely at her as he flicked away his cigarette with a smirk. "Well then, lets get back to trying to find Hakkai, eh?" he asked as he pushed away from his wall. Yaiba smirked as well.

"You read my mind."

&

After another half hour of searching, Gojyo and Yaiba found Hakkai as still as everyone else, apparently affected by the time stop.

"Damn," Yaiba said with a blink, staring right into Hakkai's eyes. "I thought…." She shrugged. "….I apparently thought wrong. Whatever."

"_Yaiba, Yaiba, Yaiba,"_ an echoey voice said, tutting. _"Why won't you just go bring him to me? He's not too far away, you know."_

The shocked look on Gojyo's face showed that he had heard the voice too. "What the hell….?" he asked, his cigarette dropping from his mouth. Yaiba was frozen on the spot.

"Raido," she hissed softly, eyes wide. Gojyo blinked and looked at her.

"The idiot who's tryin' to get ya to kill someone?" he asked. Yaiba rolled her eyes.

"No, the Gods' favorite messenger of love. NO DIP, SHERLOCK!.!.!"

Gojyo cowered behind the non-moving Hakkai, his shoulders hunched despite himself as Yaiba glared at him. She reached right through Hakkai and grabbed Gojyo's shirt, pulling him back next to her.

"….damn," Gojyo said in a daze. "That's the first and last time I ever go into a man, got that?"

Yaiba rolled her eyes as Raido appeared in front of him in all of his black-cloaked glory.

"Hiya," he said with a smirk, a hand on his hip as he waved with the other.

"Um, I thought he'd be more threatening," Gojyo admitted, blinking at Raido. Raido's face darkened.

"Um, I thought you'd be more smart then that," Yaiba mocked, hitting him over the head. She turned around and folded her arms, her back to him. "You're dead to me."

"Hey!"

"You don't think I'm threatening, you say?" Raido asked airily, walking forward. Yaiba stiffened as Gojyo shrugged, pulling out a new cigarette.

"Gojyo," Yaiba hissed, turning back to him slightly, "don't."

"Don't what?" Gojyo asked boredly, lighting the cigarette. "He's a pansy. Couldn't hurt me if he tried."

"I couldn't, could I?" Raido asked lazily, stopping right in front of Gojyo. He lifted a hand and made it seem like he was holding an invisible person's neck. Gojyo clutched his throat, suddenly unable to breathe as he dropped the cigarette from his mouth.

"Gojyo!" Yaiba shouted, suddenly over whatever it was as she ran to him. She watched helplessly as Raido raised his arm, taking Gojyo into the air with it. "Raido, stop it!.!"

"Stop what?" Raido asked innocently, still holding Gojyo in the air. By now, the redhead was choking on his own spit.

Yaiba fell to her knees, staring up at Gojyo helplessly as she desperately tried to cry and show that she really did care. "Raido….just drop him….please…."

Raido smirked and Yaiba realized too late what he was going to do. "Drop him?" Raido shrugged and let his arm drop to his side. "Fine. If you insist."

Gojyo was immediately released and fell from about five feet in the air, landing heavily on his right side. Yaiba shouted something and crawled a short distance towards him, watching as he desperately gulped in air and tried to groan at the same time.

"Gojyo," Yaiba said, trying to summon tears to her eyes. Gojyo coughed up a little bit of blood, and Yaiba realized with a small trace of disgust that his right elbow was twisted the wrong way, a steady stream of blood flowing from it. Yaiba started breathing heavily as the first tears she'd had for three years fell down her face. Gojyo smirked up at her shakily before he closed his eyes, obviously trying to hold back the pain.

Yaiba quickly pulled her scroll out of her side pack (the same one she had used on Sanzo) and bit her finger as she quickly unrolled it, quickly writing her name and rolling it up again. She held it over him and focused as a deep purple light spilled from it (2). Yaiba's eyes narrowed at the color, but kept focusing as Gojyo's blood (the parts that had spilled out) turned black as it retreated. Yaiba waited until the majority of the damage was healed (minus a few cuts and scratches and such) before she put the scroll away, glaring as she looked strait at Raido (whose jaw had dropped during the healing).

"Raido," Yaiba said icily, slowly standing back up as Gojyo examined himself in shock, "you have gone too far, you asshole."

Raido snapped out of his daze and smirked. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, Yaiba-chibi-chan?" he asked with a laugh. Yaiba waited for the laughter to die away nervously before she answered (coldly).

"I am going to kill you."

&

(1): You know, she does have a point, and I hope the majority of you were wondering the same thing before I explained it.

(2): If you remember correctly (or if you went back to check because you thought something was off), the light last time was black, not purple. So how many of you figured that out? I hope at least one….


	9. 9

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Everyone, the whole blood thing shall be explained later. For now, enjoy the story, 'kay? Oh, and it will get odd towards the end, but if you can survive that part, you can survive the whole story (since, as far as I know, that's the only time something odd's that going to happen).

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Blood of the Youkai Goddess

"I am going to kill you," Yaiba said icily as she looked Raido in the eye. Gojyo was staring at her from behind, somehow realizing that she was off. An odd aura of some sort had begun surrounding her, slowly becoming more visible as she stood with her legs spread apart and her arms hanging loosely at her sides (1).

"Y-Yaiba?" Gojyo asked softly. Suddenly, a searing pain spread through his body, starting at his arm and flowing around from there. He screamed and Raido stared, but Yaiba didn't even move from her spot.

"Yaiba-chibi-chan?" Raido asked nervously, summoning what looked like two oversized shuriken to his hands (2).

Yaiba watched him with one eye, the other covered by her hair. He noticed she was staring at him with an odd gleam in her eye (or was it the sun reflecting off her sunglasses?). It was impossible to tell if she was smirking or smiling, for she had tipped her head so that her hair also covered her mouth. Gojyo screamed in pain again, and he dimly wondered if whatever Yaiba had done had gone wrong and was going to kill him.

"Bastard," Yaiba growled in a deeper version of her voice. She slowly tipped her head forward, and her sunglasses slid down a fraction. Raido fell backwards (almost impaling himself with his shuriken in the process), landing hard on his ass.

"Yaiba," he pleaded as Yaiba slowly started walking forward, "please control yourself! Y-you don't know what you're doing!.!" He watched with horror as her sunglasses slipped down farther. Gojyo breifly wondered what he was so upset about when another wave of pain shot through him, causing him to clutch his head as he went into a featle position.

"YAIBA!.!.!" Raido shouted, throwing one of his shuriken at her. He hit her in her left arm, but she didn't even flinch as she continued her advance. Raido tried his best to scramble back, eyes wide as her sunglasses completely fell off, one lense cracking as it hit the ground.

"Die," Yaiba hissed as she held up her right hand. Suddenly, thorned vines grabbed him and raised him up into the air, causing him to yelp.

"Yaiba, you're losing yourself! Don't let it take over! I KNOW YOU CAN HOLD IT BACK!.!.!.!!"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, you son of a bitch," Yaiba spat, stopping right in front of him as she turned her hand (and thus him) upsidedown so that his eyes were level with hers.

"I-I'll give you back Getsuei, Yaiba," Raido suddenly stammered as his hair fell down towards the ground, revealing pointed ears with long earings that went down to the same spot as the bottom of his hair.

Gojyo's eyes widened as the pain started to receade, leaving him to breathe heavily. Yaiba's left arm twitched like she wanted to grab something, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I don't want that weakling," Yaiba hissed out, apparently appauled. Gojyo's jaw dropped, as she had spoken about Getsuei so fondly when she had told him about her deal. "I want Shuei."

"Sh-Shuei?" Raido whimpered as Yaiba started to fist up her right hand, causing the vines to tighten and Raido to scream. The pain had left Gojyo by then, but he didn't get up as he stared at the scene before him in shock (and horror) as he reconized the name.

"Yes. I want Shuei." Yaiba tilted her head the other way as she straitened her hand again, and Raido breathed in air greedily. "You know. My real brother, not that weak bastard-faker."

Gojyo froze, but Raido just narrowed his eyes a little.

"I-I need to get down there," he said pointedly. Yaiba's left arm (which Gojyo dimmly noticed was still impaled with the shuriken) twitched again, and Riado quickly continued, suddenly nervous. "I mean, if you let me go tell The Demon, I'm sure he'll send Shuei back from your world!.!"

"You lying bastard," Yaiba said with a smirk in her voice. "You'll run away from me. I know you can contact that asshole from here." Her voice dropped the smirk and instead filled with the promise of death. "Do it."

"I-I honestly can't, Yaiba!"

Yaiba flexed her right hand (Raido screamed loudly as the thorny vines impaled him and pulled back) before snapping it into a fist. Raido yelled out in pain, and then he seemed to explode with the pressure into a fountain of blood (3). Yaiba dropped her arm and laughed harshly as she was splattered, blocking Gojyo from the majority of it since she had somehow moved in front of him.

Gojyo struggled up (the pain had disappeared as mysteriously as it had come) and took a single step foreward. Yaiba's head straitened suddenly as both of her hands balled into fists.

"Y-Yaiba?" Gojyo asked softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She rounded on him and he gasped loudly.

Her bangs had grown out to her waist, still completely red, and her ears (which had been covered by her hair in the back) had become very fox-like, with the tips red and the rest black even though they were where her ears had been instead of on top of her head (4). Her nails had become even more pointed then usual and were now a deep green color (although they were still serraded), and a red chakra could be seen up towards the middle of her hairline. The most shocking change, however, was in her eyes. The irises had turned golden while her pupils had disappeared, but what is normally the whites of her eyes were totally bloodshot so that they were pure red.

"Gojyo," Yaiba said in her slightly-deeper voice with a smirk, revealing long fangs that would have impressed even someone like Kougaiji. "You all better now? I got rid of him for us."

"'Us'?" Gojyo repeated despite himself as Yaiba stepped closer, her smirk becoming a flirtatious smile.

"Yes, Gojyo. For us." She was now not even an inch away and she tried to grab Gojyo's hand. He pulled it away and Yaiba frowned.

"Gojyo?" she asked with a blink. Gojyo shook his head and instead grabbed her shoulders.

"Yaiba, what in the hell happened to you?.!" he asked loudly. Yaiba blinked again before her smirk returned.

"Oh, I'm not Yaiba," she said with a small, slightly harsh laugh as she put her small hands on his shoulders, careful not to hurt him with her claws. "I'm Akki-Kon." (5) "I've been watching you for a while, Gojyo-sama, and I have decided I like you." (6)

"You….what?"

"I think you'd make a wonderful leader, Gojyo-sama. So much better then that asshole Sanzo. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gojyo shrugged off her grip (Akki-Kon appeared confused) and instead grabbed her shoulders. "Yaiba, this is not you," Gojyo said harshly. "This is some sort of mistake. Do you have amnesia or somethin'?"

Akki-Kon laughed again before she put a hand on his waist. Gojyo shuddered slightly despite himself.

"I told you already, Gojyo-sama, I'm Akki-Kon. You see, this body has two souls. One from this world….and another from a different one."

"Two souls?" Gojyo repeated. "A different world? What in the hell are you talking about?.!"

"Oh, Yaiba never told you, did she?" Akki-Kon asked with another harsh laugh. She smiled flirtatiously up at Gojyo as he flinched away, taking his hands from her shoulders. "Her world is known as Sousui. Its like this one, only without youkai and infested with girl-destroying diseases. Hardly any women survived, and those who did died during childbirth more often then not. She traded her freedom to Raido to bring herself and her brother here so that she could be safe. As you have probably guessed, that's Shuei-kun, Sanzo-asshole's old friend.

"I was an innocent Demi-Goddess up in heaven, working for Bosatsu-sama, when she did it. Bosatsu did her best to try to find Yaiba and Shuei sutable bodies; ones that wouldn't be killed easily. Of course, I was chosen for Yaiba, since we looked relatively alike when I surpressed my powers. And Shuei….well, he gained the body of a previously-decessed charm master from at least one hundred years before, for the same reasons."

Gojyo was silent as he listened to this, completely shocked by the time that was over. Akki-Kon, however, wasn't finished.

"She, of course, brought with her powers, which only appeared once every two thousand years. Here, that is. There, it's maybe half a generation. So, both have been here for that long, pretty much stopped in time," Akki-Kon finished with a shrug. Her flirty-smile returned and she attempted to grab Gojyo again (he moved out of the way just in time). "But that's not important now, Gojyo-sama. She surpressed me as best as she could whenever she could, but in times of extreme rage, she allows me out. However, I'm not an easy beast to cage. I'll stay here until I decide to let her come back, Gojyo-sama."

"Y-you….what ARE you?" Gojyo asked, breathing heavily as he stumbled back from her. Akki-Kon narrowed her eyes.

"You don't except me as I am? Will you except HER now that you know the truth, Gojyo-sama? Hmm?"

Gojyo paused for a moment before his gaze hardened.

"Yes," he said determendly. "Yaiba is now part of this team. I don't give a blue fuck about those other guys, but I won't let a pretty girl go off on her own without protection." He smirked. "Even if she is a hard bastard to kill."

Akki-Kon was quiet for a moment as she allowed her bangs to hide her face. Then she looked up with narrowed, hateful eyes.

"Then you die," she hissed, starting to raise her right arm. Suddenly, a girly scream worked its way from her throat, and she fell, clutching her head in pain.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Yaiba's voice screeched.

"Too damn bad!" Akki-Kon's voice shouted back.

"Gojyo is—"

"A bastard! He doesn't love me, nor you for that matter!"

"You lie," Yaiba's voice hissed. "I heard it as well as you did, you asshole. NOW LET ME BACK!.!.!"

"NO!.!.!.!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!.!.!.!!!" both voices screamed in unision, a cracking sound breaking through the air. Suddenly, a band of golden light flew down like it had when Goku's power limiter broke. It snapped around her neck and became a thin golden chain with a claw hanging off of it. Yaiba returned in a second, and she became woozy as she fell onto her knees.

"Yaiba!" Gojyo shouted, rushing forward and catching her before she fell (7).

Yaiba raised her head to look up at Gojyo weakly, reaveling for the first time her orange, pupilless eyes.

"Gojyo," she said in a raspy voice as if she hadn't had water for days. Gojyo slowly shushed her.

"I'm here," he said in a soothing voice. Yaiba smiled weakly and her head fell. "Yaiba!"

"She's fine," a familiar voice said behind Gojyo. His head whipped around and he saw Bosatsu standing behind him with a smirk.

"Yo," she said, raising a hand in greeting as Jiroshin came up behind her. Gojyo stared at her for a second before his eyes traveled back to Yaiba's face.

"Yaiba," he said softly. Bosatsu sighed and walked forward, stopping right next to him and crouching down.

"Don't worry," she said confortingly, "she'll be fine. She's just tired—emotionally and physically."

Gojyo gently pulled Yaiba into his arms and stood up with Bosatsu. He turned to her grimly.

"What is she?" he asked. Bosatsu sighed again.

"She is a woman," she said after a small pause, "with a very complicated life. Everything you heard was true, including the promise that Akki-Kon will attempt to kill you. She is a persistant bastard, that much I know for a fact." Jiroshin nodded behind her, still as silent as when he arrived.

"Akki-Kon is a….problem," Bosatsu continued in the same grim voice. "She had attempted to kill people many times when in Heaven, but I had hoped having Yaiba there to surpress her would help. But, apparently, it's just made her worse." Bosatsu tenderly wiped some blood splatter from Yaiba's pale cheek, very careful so as not to wake the sleeping woman. "Yaiba is a strong girl; she just needs a little bit of help at times."

"I thought nothing was impossible for you," Gojyo said steelily. "Can't you just separate them?"

"If you want both to die," Bosatsu said with an arched eyebrow.

Gojyo gulped.

"They are connected at a subatomic level. It's like if she had three arms instead of two. The extra one would be a part of her, like it or not. And due to the amount of blood that would come from the wound, she would likely die of blood loss."

"COULDN'T YOU JUST DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID FOR SANZO?.!.?" Gojyo asked angerily. "I'd give her as much blood as she needed—and willingly this time!"

"Um, the blood and such was a metaphore," Bosatsu said with a sweat-drop. "There wouldn't be blood—just such a large drop in their life force that would cause both to pretty much shrivil up before our eyes and die, for lack of a better word."

Gojyo was quiet for a moment, and Jiroshin apparently knew what he was thinking.

"And its very complicated to do a life-force-transfer," Jiroshin quickly said before Gojyo could even ask.

"I'll do it," Gojyo said softly, glancing down at Yaiba's peaceful face. Bosatsu exchanged a look with Jiroshin, but then she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she said uncaringly.

"B-BOSATSU-SAMA!.!.!" Jiroshin shouted in shock. "What if he doesn't have the correct life force?.!"

Bosatsu thought for a second before smirking at Jiroshin, who froze.

"Um, K-Konzeon Bosatsu?" he asked nervously, watching as Bosatsu started to laugh evilly as she advanced on him. "BOSATSU-SAMA!.!.!! AAAAAAHHH!.!.!.!!!"

Gojyo sweat-dropped as he watched Bosatsu wrestle Jiroshin up against a building. "Damn," he said in disbeleif. Then he shook his head. "What the hell is my life coming to…."

"Aha!" Bosatsu shouted as she reached right into Jiroshin's chest. Jiroshin froze in his freaked-out/struggling position. Gojyo watched in a mixture of horror and wonder as Bosatsu started moving her hand around in his chest before her face lit up.

"Ah, here it is!" she said with a smile as she pulled out a large ball of bright yellow energy. Jiroshin's body fell to the ground, limp and apparently lifeless. Bosatsu didn't seem to notice as she stared at the ball, focasing for a moment before turning her gaze to Gojyo.

"Um…." Gojyo started, sweating. "I-I think I changed my mind."

"Too late!" Bosatsu announced, smiling as she took Yaiba out of his arms and put her down on the ground. She reached this time into Gojyo's chest, pulling out a ball of red energy.

Gojyo fell to the ground in relatively the same position as Jiroshin as Bosatsu looked at both balls, focasing on them with her tounge between her teeth as the little strands of light flowed out of them and into Yaiba's own chest. Slowly, she appeared to separate into two spirits; one was purely Akki-Kon's scowling face while the other was Yaiba's sleeping one, and Akki-Kon yelped in protest when she realized what was happening. Bosatsu ignored her and just kept on focasing as the two spririts became two separate people. Yaiba was purple, peaceful and sleeping while standing up but Akki-Kon was black, growling with her arms crossed as she apparently leaned against an invisible wall.

"Now then, Akki-Kon, you're going to leave Yaiba alone," Bosatsu comanded.

"No," Akki-Kon's spirit said shortly, looking away. Bosatsu sighed as she threw Jiroshin's spirit back into its body. Jiroshin woke up almost imidiately, and he was gasping in breath as he scrambled up.

"Jiroshin, the Soul Hinote." (8)

Jiroshin paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a handful of bright blue flames. He walked up to her and handed it to Bosatsu, who took it and looked right at Akki-Kon.

"Spirit, be gone!" she shouted. Akki-Kon screamed in protest as she was miniturized and drawn into the flames. Bosatsu handed the now-black flame to Jiroshin before turning to 'Yaiba', who woke up with a start.

"Yaiba, she's gone for now," Bosatsu said softly as Yaiba looked around the area. Everyone was still frozen except for them, and her gaze fell on Gojyo (who was on the ground, his eyes hollow without his soul). She yelped and Bosatsu rolled her eyes. "He's fine. I borrowed his soul for a moment. He offered. Probably took about five years off his life in the process, too. If he doesn't die in battle, that is."

After a moment, Yaiba smiled softly. "It's how he would love to die," she said with a soft laugh. Bosatsu bursted out into laughter as Jiroshin pocketed Akki-Kon. Quickly, though, both became serious.

"Yaiba, you know that you still have her Demi-Goddess form inside you, correct?"

"Yes."

"I gave you a power limiter, designed much like Goku's. If you happen to take it off for more then a certain amount of time, Akki-Kon will be released and you will lose control of your body. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Bosatsu siad with a smirk, "my work is done. You may return to your body."

"Yes."

"You're going to just keep saying that to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Yes," Yaiba said with a catty grin. Bosatsu laughed as she turned.

"Bosatsu-sama," Jiroshin said, pointing to Gojyo's spirit.

"Oh yeah," Bosatsu said with a quick laugh she gave Yaiba's spirit Gojyo's. "You can keep it, or give it back. Whatever."

"BOSATSU-SAMA!.!.! THAT WOULD GIVE HER IMMORTALITY IN HER WORLD!.!.!.!" Jiroshin quickly realized what he had said and shut his mouth as Bosatsu arched an eyebrow at him.

"As she probably has realized, now that you've said that. Idiot."

"Immortality?" Yaiba asked in awe. That was exactly what she needed if she went back to Shuei, exactly what would allow her to survive with her brother as long as she could. "Will….will it work?"

"Yes," Bosatsu said, her eyes blocking out emotion. "You can do what you wish."

And with that, Bosatsu and Jiroshin disappeared.

&

(1): Like Gaara from Naruto stands when he gets confused and tries to kill people.

(2): Idea from Yuffie's shuriken of Final Fantasy VII (and KH and KH2). So yeah.

(3): Like when Gaara (Naruto) kills with his Sand Coffin/Sand Burrial combo. HE'S SO HOT!.!.!! _ leaves to glomp gaara _

(4): If you've ever read/seen Hyper Police, it's like Sakura's (not from Naruto) ears.

(5): Akki-Kon is 'Demon Soul'. See how it fits?

(6)?-sama means someone is a lord/comander/leader (so she's saying 'Lord Gojyo'; what idiot would call Gojyo their lord? Wait, wait. Never mind.).

(7): Exactly like when he fell after giving blood (unwillingly) to Sanzo.

(8): Hinote means fire, so it's a 'Soul Fire'.


	10. 10

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: The end of my little quest about finding Yaiba's past (I'm going to call it the 'Yaiba's Tears Arc' _X3_). Next chapter, we're back to the original story (kind of), so yeah.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Bloody Past

The next day, Gojyo woke up with a groan to find a pair of light brown/deep golden eyes staring into his.

"AAAAAGH!.!.!!" he shouted, shoving Goku off of the side of his bed as he shot strait up.

"Hey, ya asswipe!" Goku shouted as he rubbed his head (which he had landed on), sitting on the floor. "An' I was worried 'bout ya, too!!"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai said as he stood up at the table, relieved when he spotted Gojyo sitting up in bed.

"Damn, he didn't die," Sanzo growled, flipping through his paper. Gojyo was about to yell, but then Sanzo got hit over the head with two different fists.

"Sanzo, I think you should refrain from talking for the time being," Hakkai said with his normal smile as he pulled his hand away from Sanzo's head.

"Yeah!" Goku agreed, rubbing his hand. "But man, yer head is hard!"

"Thick," Gojyo corrected with a smirk. "He's thick in the head, ya stupid monkey."

"Hey, I'm notta stupid monkey, ya perverted kappa! Don' call me that!!"

Gojyo twitched as he stood up. "I'll call ya whatever….the….hell…." Suddenly, he fell back onto the bed, his vision blurring.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted, concerned as he rushed forward. Gojyo waved him off as his vision evened out.

"I'm fine, Hakkai," he said softly. "Just….a little woozy."

"Well, I'd imagine, idiot," Sanzo said as he set down his paper. "According to Yaiba, you lost a lot of blood. Stupid."

"Wait….Yaiba?" he tried to get up again, but Hakkai pushed him back down. "What the hell, Hakkai?.!? I need to talk to her!.! WHERE IS SHE?.!.?"

Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo all avoided his gaze. Gojyo's eyes widened as he stood up (slowly this time).

"Where is she?"

No one responded, and Gojyo (who realized that he had his shirt and bandana off) hit the table next to him.

"Where is she, dammit?.!" he asked, picking up Goku by the front of his shirt. Goku didn't flinch at first, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Next door," Goku finally whispered. Gojyo let him go and rushed over to the door to his right, flinging it open.

Yaiba was in the bed, her eyes closed in a blissful sleep as she lay over the covers. All she wore were baggy shorts and a tube top, revealing the bruises and cuts and scars that she had hidden on her legs with her pants. Her feet were covered with burns that obviously pained her greatly when she walked, and her right arm was unwrapped. It was almost completely black with burns, although it had a thick layer of cream over it so that it looked almost white.

Gojyo rushed over next to her bed, looking at her face (which had apparently suffered from a few fists-to-the-face at some point after he had been knocked out by Bosatsu).

"What happened?" he asked softly, grabbing her left hand as Hakkai walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind him. He shook his head.

"We're not sure," he admitted softly. "I tried to heal the burns and scars with my chi, but it's like her body rejects it. Like it's too foreign, even for her."

"And the cuts? The bruises?"

"She apparently got mugged shortly after she dropped you off here, with Sanzo and I. She didn't even try to fight back, or so says the guy who says he witnessed it. Her eyes were apparently hollow when she was there, like…."

"….she wanted to die," Gojyo finished, staring at Yaiba's sleeping face. "After all of that….why?"

"Gojyo, do you know something about this?" Hakkai asked him. Gojyo wondered for a second if he should tell Hakkai, but decided against it.

"This Raido guy attacked us. He claimed to have a deal with Yaiba, but she said she didn't. He was pretty tough—broke my arm at one point. Yaiba healed it best she could, although she left a few scratches since she ran out of power. Then she killed him by herself."

Hakkai narrowed his eyes, but Gojyo didn't even look at the brunette as he clutched Yaiba's hand.

"Hakkai….is she alive, at least?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Hakkai said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "But she won't be able to use that arm for a while, at least until we can get the burns down to a reasonable degree. And her feet….well, they'll do alright, although she won't have much movement in her toes."

"As long as she's alive."

"Gojyo? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"…."

"Gojyo?" Hakkai repeated.

"….no."

And no matter how much Hakkai questioned it, Gojyo wouldn't say anymore.

&

Five hours later, Gojyo was still in the same spot he had been in when Hakkai left. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep; he wouldn't move from Yaiba's side at all—not even to take a cigarette brake ((more than five hours? damn, he's gotta be in withdraw….)). The others were beginning to get worried.

"Hakkai," Goku asked in the room next door, "wha's up with Gojyo? He's kinda…."

"….stupid," Sanzo finished. However, the other two could hear the concern masked in his voice.

"I don't know, Goku," Hakkai admitted with a sigh. "He seems to be very concerned for Yaiba."

"Wha' about Yaiba?" Goku asked softly. Hakkai paused for a second.

"….I don't know."

"Do you know where she got those scars?" Sanzo asked as he lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Those burns?"

"No," Hakkai admitted. He looked at both of them seriously. "When she arrived at the school, she was very suclusive, except with Getsuei and I. We were the only two she would talk to openly. However, whenever we mentioned the wrapping on her arm, she clammed up. Wouldn't talk," he elaborated at Goku's confused look. He folded his hands together as he sat down at the table, across from Sanzo and next to Goku. "She'd always change the subject when we brought up anything about her life before the orphanage."

He paused.

"I know how she feels. I don't remember much about my life before the orphanage, but I keep what I do remember to myself. Even with…." He left the sentence hanging, and the other two realized whom he meant. "Anyway, she constantly attempted to escape. When I questioned her about it, she only said, 'I need my Onii-chan.' I assumed she meant someone close to her from back home, but…."

"She meant 'er real brother," Goku cut in. Hakkai and Sanzo both looked at him, and he blushed slightly. "She told me 'bout him a'fore she disappeared."

"….she told you about her past?" Hakkai asked softly. Goku nodded.

"I guess. But I think she's holdin' somethin' back from me, though. She didn't say anythin' 'bout her mom, 'cept that she smelled like some kinda flower." He paused before continuing, confused. "I think it was a flower. I nev'r heard 'bout it before then."

"What was it, Goku?" Sanzo asked, his eyes narrowed. Goku paused for a moment.

"Lilacs."

&

Gojyo listened to the conversation next door, silent as a mouse. However, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned back to Yaiba. She looked up at him with a shaky smile.

"Hiya," she said in the dry voice she had used when she'd come back in the alley. Gojyo brightened.

"Yaiba!" he exclaimed as she sat up. Yaiba closed her eyes and felt the necklace that had appeared around her neck.

"….it wasn't a dream," she whispered, more to herself then him. She opened her eyes and looked at him with glowing orange eyes. "Were you really there?"

"Yes."

"Did you see everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize you helped to send Akki-Kon to hell, where she belongs?"

"I did?"

Yaiba laughed, but it quickly turned into a dry cough. She settled for smiling at him.

"You did," she said, laughter reflecting in her eyes. She quickly sobered up. "Did I hurt you at all, taking part of your spirit?"

Gojyo's eyes became steelly. "Is that why you let those assholes beat you up in that alley?" he asked her. She turned her gaze away. "Answer me, Yaiba."

"….yes," she admitted softly. "I took away part of your life, and just so that I could live this stupid, fake existence."

Gojyo's face softened. "It's not fake, Yaiba. I'm real, Hakkai's real, Goku's real, even that prick Sanzo's real. Although I wish he weren't." Yaiba laughed softly, careful to stop after a second or two. She glanced at her arm and winced.

"You saw this?"

Gojyo arched an eyebrow at her. "You didn't want me to?"

"….not really," she said softly.

"Where is it from?" Gojyo asked after a second or two. Yaiba didn't answer for a moment, and when she turned her soft eyes to his, she could almost see Getsuei in front of her.

"Home. My….real home." Gojyo blinked, but nodded after a moment in realization.

"It was a calm winter day," Yaiba started quietly. "I was six. My brother….."

"Shuei," Gojyo supplied. Yaiba glanced at him, surprised.

"Yes. That's right. How…." She remembered what Akki-Kon had told him and blushed. "Never mind. Anyway, Shuei-kun was fourteen. Mama had always told us how dangerous it was to hang our things over the fire pit, but we never listened, since it was always warmed up out clothes in the winter before we put them on. That day….well, that day was different."

_Flashback_

"_Shuei-kun, tha' was fun!" six-year-old Yaiba cheered, smiling up at her brother, who had just turned fourteen. He smiled as well and ruffled her hair._

"_Snowball fights are SUPPOSED to be fun, silly," he said with a laugh. Yaiba still wasn't used to his new voice, since it had finished changing just a week ago._

"_Where should we put our stuff?"_

_They both glanced at each other before smiling mischievously._

"_I'll get the ladder," Shuei offered, his long, pony-tailed hair flying out behind him as he raced into the kitchen._

"_I've got th' rope!" Yaiba laughed, throwing down her hat next to the fire and pulling off her gloves as she raced down the hallway. Shuei had thrown his nearby._

_They built their low rope and hung their things over the fire. And they forgot about it. Until it was too late._

_&_

"_SHUEI-KUN!.!.!" Yaiba shouted late that night as she watched smoke fill their shared room. Shuei woke up sleepily, rubbing his eyes with a yawn._

"_Wha', Yai'?" he asked softly. "Ya gotta go ta th'….?….!!" He spotted the smoke and immediately sprang up, grabbing the two backpacks he kept next to his bed in case of emergencies. "Hun, we're jumping out the window!"_

"_TH' WINDOW?.!.?" Yaiba shouted, appalled. Shuei just raced over with the bags slung over his shoulder and picked her up by her waist. "We're on th' second floor, Shuei!.! Are ya insane?.?.??"_

"_No, I'm saving your life, dumbass!"_

_Yaiba shut up real quickly; Shuei had never talked to her in such a manner before, and she was confused. He didn't let her contemplate it, however, as he threw their bags over the side and then her after it. He glanced back at the door for a moment before jumping after her, landing in a crouch and wincing. Yaiba was nearby, badly cut by the thorn bushes their great-grandmother had planted under the window for unknown reasons. Shuei grabbed her and the bags and raced down to the road._

"_Stay here, Yaiba," he commanded as he started up the road. "Wait for Ma and Dad!"_

"_SHUEI-KUN!.!.!!" Yaiba cried after him, watching as he ran out of sight. Then she heard her mother's piercing scream form inside of the house, and her head snapped around._

"_Mama!" she called, running towards the house and opening the front door against her brother's wishes. She ran into an inferno, and had to cover her face with a yelp to keep from burning it. She pushed through the front room and into the hallway to their bedrooms, stepping in fire more then once with her stockinged feet. She was crying, and desperately pushed her way up the stairs. However, no sooner had she reached the landing then a burning beam fell from the ceiling._

_Yaiba screamed, and covered her face with one arm as it fell and brought her with it, pinning her right arm under it. She cried heavily, and dimly heard stomping feet as someone with strong arms picked her up. Later, she would learn that a neighbor had badly burned his legs coming to get her, and she worked for him free of charge for two years because she felt so bad._

"_Mama," she cried as she was brought outside, her arm burned so badly that she couldn't even feel the pain. "Mama!"_

"_Yaiba!" Shuei shouted, running towards her as she was set down in the bed of a truck/ambulance on the road. Her father was shortly behind him._

"_Shuei-kun," Yaiba sobbed, "Dad. Where's Mama?"_

_They were quiet, and Yaiba felt a cold chill creep up her spine despite the burns._

"_Yaiba," Shuei said softly, "she's gone. She….got trapped in the bathroom. She….she died."_

_And then all she knew for the next hour were tears and pain._

_End Flashback_

Gojyo was silent for a moment after the story. He knew he should probably say something comfortingly, but he wasn't good at that type of thing ((like most men….)). So instead, he stood there while Yaiba bit her lip, her eyes closed.

"Yaiba," Gojyo said softly. Yaiba flung herself into his arms, and spent the next fifteen minutes crying dry tears.


	11. 11

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Right, well, let's get to it! ONWARD!.!.!

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Drop a Bomb

"Oh! There you are, Kougaiji-sama," Yaone said as she walked into Kougaiji's mother's tomb (1).

"What is it, Yaone?"

"I'm afraid Lady Lirin is missing."

"So what else is knew?" Kougaiji asked with a roll of his eyes. "She's probably just wandering around."

Yaone looked worried. "Yes, but….I haven't seen her since last night. The maids can't find her anywhere."

"It looks like on of the long-distance dragons is missing, too," Dokugakuji said, walking into the room. "You don't think LIRIN took it, do you?"

"Yes," a woman with bright red hair and green eyes said as she walked in, stopping next to Dokugakuji.

She was relatively short, with shoulder-length, strawberry-colored hair (she was without bangs, apparently) pulled back into two ponytails and away from her ivy-green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue, short-sleeved belly shirt that had a series of sparkles in a swirl design radiating from the middle of it, black shorts under a navy blue skirt that went down to her knees with a slit all the way up until it was only a half inch from the top, a thick silver choker with diamonds set into it, completely covering her neck (_'A power limiter?'_ Kougaiji asked himself for the hundredth time), and five silver bangles jangling around her right wrist. She had no shoes, and dark purple butterfly wings (each about the size of her body) sprouted from her back in a surreal way. She had furry red antenna about an inch long sprouting from her hairline with green on the end, and her short-cut fingernails were painted a sparkling blue. However, her ears were not pointed, she had no youkai mark to speak of, and she was fangless, suggesting she wasn't a youkai at all.

"I'm positive," she said, pulling a purple rose petal out of her pocket. "I left this by the dragons just in case, and it says that she took number 26."

"Hanasuta," Yaone said, blinking (2). "When did you get back?"

Hanasuta shrugged. "Dunno. Hour ago, at best."

"Where would she want to…." Suddenly, something hit Kougaiji ((a banana! okay, not really. _X3_)). "DAMMIT!.! THAT FOOL!.!.!" Kougaiji shouted.

"Hm?" the other three said with a blink.

&

"Wow, coool!.!" Goku shouted as he looked around the town. "Lookit all th' people!"

"There are a lot," Yaiba agreed with a blink, her new cuts healed. She had re-wrapped her arm so that no one would stare, but she noticed the boys (except Gojyo) glanced at it whenever they thought she wasn't looking.

"It's been a while since we've been to such a busy town," Gojyo agreed. They glanced at each other then blushed, quickly looking away.

'_They've been doing that since that episode with what's-his-face,'_ Sanzo thought as he vein-popped. _'It's getting really God-damn annoying, too….'_

"This place seems mostly unaffected by the youkai problem," Hakkai said pointedly.

"Mm," Sanzo grunted, still thinking.

"Sanzo!.!" Goku shouted, sparkling as he looked at a stand that had meat buns. "I wan' those!"

"No," Sanzo said bluntly.

"Waah!" Goku cried. "Mean ol' priest!"

"I hear nothing."

"Droopy-eyes! Baldy!"

"Wait, who're you callin' bald?"

Goku went running to Hakkai and Yaiba, whimpering between them.

"Now, now," Hakkai said with a sweat-drop. "What's wrong with buying him a meat bun?"

"A spoiled child develops bad habits, Hakkai," Sanzo said pointedly.

"Spoken like a good Mommy," Gojyo said with a smirk, patting Sanzo on the shoulder.

"Do you have a death wish?" Sanzo asked, deadpan.

"I think he does," Yaiba said with a laugh, her back to the meat bun stand.

She slipped the guy some yen and he gave her three meat buns. Sanzo started thinking as he pulled out a cigarette. While he was distracted, Yaiba snuck over to Goku and handed him a meat bun as she signaled for him to be quiet. He nodded with a smile and scarfed down the food like he hadn't just eaten five minutes before.

She offered one to Hakkai, but he denied (politely), so she shrugged and bit into it herself. She was finally eating after five days (or so), and Hakkai was happy that she wasn't starving herself anymore. Gojyo twitched (she hadn't offered him any, after all that he did!) and Yaiba smirked, holding out a meat bun.

"Want one?" she asked him. When he pretended not to care, she shrugged. "Fine. I'll give it to Goku."

"Hey, wai—" Gojyo gaped as Goku grabbed the meat bun from her with a happy smile.

"Yaaaay!" he cheered, stuffing his face. Yaiba snickered and shoved the last bite of hers into her mouth before Sanzo could see.

"Hello, hello," a cheerful man next to Sanzo said. "You sirs, and young lady. Over there."

"He called me young," Yaiba said, stifling a laugh as Gojyo snickered. The others gave her a questioning look, but were interrupted when the man (who was apparently a fortune teller) continued.

"You are travelers, yes?" the man continued. "Chin Yisou will tell the future of your journey."

"No thanks, pal," Gojyo said with a smirk as the others (except Goku) turned. "Telling fortunes with Mahjong tiles is a crock, thank you."

"How cruel! And here I see….that your faces foretell DEATH. How frightening. Hm, hm!"

'_What?.!'_ the boys all thought as they spun around. Yaiba rolled her eyes and turned around, sighing deeply.

"You're living close to death, yes? I can tell. Especially….yes." Chin Yisou lifted finger and pointed at Hakkai and Hakuryu. "YOU." Yaiba started examining her nails uncaringly.

"That lovely false smile hides it so nicely," Chin Yisou continued. "But your eyes, good sir, are those of a SINNER." Now it started getting dark, and Yaiba tried to look at her watch before remembering she had broken it earlier in the week. "And the scar on your belly. The symbol of your sins. You've committed crimes you can't atone for, yes? And against the young girl." Yaiba suddenly looked up from her nails, turning to Hakkai (who was sweating as he stared in disbelief) with shock.

"Me?" she asked weakly, turning from Chin Yisou to Hakkai and back again.

"SHADDUP YA GROSS OL' CRINKLY!.!!" Goku shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. Yaiba blinked.

"Oh my," Chin Yisou said, apparently not scared (since he didn't even flinch).

"IF YA WANNA FIGHT, LET'S GO!.!.!"

"I'm just a fortune teller," Chin Yisou reminded him. "And not a very reliable one….yes?" He pulled out a mahjong tile as Gojyo glanced at Hakkai and Yaiba watched both of them do so. "See? The tiles tell your destiny."

Chin Yisou showed it to the five, and everyone (except Sanzo and Yaiba) stared at it in shock. It said 'devastation'.

"Calamity follows thee. And yet, it's up to you whether or not you believe."

Yaiba shook her head slowly, sighing as she turned away from them and watched a black figure approach. She arched an eyebrow, but didn't sound the alarm.

"Wha's THAT supposed ta—!" Goku was cut off when someone screamed behind them. Everyone (except Yaiba and Chin Yisou) turned and stared in shock/horror as a shikigami rose in the distance (3). Yaiba glared over her shoulder at Chin Yisou, who shrugged with a smile and Yaiba rolled her eyes and turned back to the creature.

"Huh?" Gojyo asked loudly. "What the hell is THAT?.! Don't tell me it's another of Gyumaoh's assassins?.!"

"I don't know about that," Sanzo said calmly as everyone else ran around in a panic.

"The sanskrit on its chest means it's a shikigami," Yaiba observed boredly (4).

"A shikigami?" Gojyo asked loudly. "THAT big?"

"Ack! This's terrible!" Goku exclaimed loudly.

"Way to state the obvious," Yaiba said with a roll of her eyes.

"Damn," Gojyo said with a scowl. "I don't know who you're working for…." He summoned his shakujou and threw the blade at the shikigami. "….BUT YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA NERVE BLOWING OUR DAY!.!.!" The blade hit the shikigami….only to bounce right off.

"!!….ah, shit." Gojyo brought back his blade with a curse.

"You losing your touch, Gojyo?" Yaiba asked him, lightly hitting him over the head. "That didn't even scratch it!"

"That ain't no ORDINARY shikigami, thank you!" Gojyo shouted defensively.

"What is it MADE of?.!" Sanzo asked with a glare.

Suddenly, a chunk of cement flew towards them, although only Hakkai and Yaiba noticed it.

"Everyone…." Hakkai stared.

"WATCH OUT!.!" both of them yelled as it fell towards Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo. However, Goku jumped out of the way and it missed.

"AAAGH!!" Goku shouted as he landed on his ass. "THAT WAS CLOSE!.! I thought I was gunna die."

"Whatever it is," Gojyo said with a smirk, picking up on their previous conversation as he stuck up his middle finger at it, "it's big and hard and purple….but that wouldn't remind you of anything, would it, priesty?"

"How can you squeeze in vulgar jokes at a time like this?" Sanzo asked with a sweatdrop and a glare. Yaiba smirked.

"The same way the Gods squeezed that tiny brain into his thick head," she said, folding her arms as she looked at Gojyo expectantly. Hakkai cut in before they could kill each other (or worse—get along).

"Sanzo, try the Maten Sutra!" he suggested as he walked up to them.

"I suppose I have to," Sanzo said with a sigh. He glanced over at Goku. "Goku! Go distract it."

"On it!" Goku shouted with a smile as he summoned his Nyoi-Bo. Yaiba smirked as she summoned her scythe (to her left hand, the boys couldn't help but notice).

"I'll help," she offered as she and Goku charged it.

"COME AN' GET SOME, ALIEN CRAB!.!.!"

Yaiba rolled her eyes and was about to hit it when the two heard a meow behind them. A cat was rubbing itself against Goku's leg.

"A kitty?" Goku said, confused. Yaiba glanced up at the same time as Hakkai.

"GOKU, LOOK OU—!" they both shouted. A figure cut them off as it flew through the air and hit the crab in the face, knocking it over.

"Uh….what the hell was that?" Gojyo asked as Sanzo started rolling his Sutra back up. The crab was apparently dead when the figure picked up the kitty.

"Kitty better be more careful next time," Lirin said with a smile. She started laughing as the cat licked her face. "Nyahahaha! That TICKLES, Meowsie!"

"A LITTLE GIRL?.!.?" Gojyo exclaimed, staring at her.

"She wrecked that crab like nothing," Hakkai observed nervously. Yaiba sent away her weapon with a sigh and moved behind Sanzo so that it was harder to see her. Lirin apparently heard them as she set the cat down, since she put a hand on her hip and pointed to them with the other.

"Ah-ha!" Lirin shouted in triumph. "The Sanzo gang! THERE you are!"

"Huh?" they all asked (except Yaiba, who just pulled out her notebook and a pen from her side pack and started sketching something).

"My name's Lirin!" Lirin shouted with a smile as she laughed in 'victory'. "I came to beat you up for Kougaiji Onii-chan!"

"'Onii-chan'?" Hakkai repeated with a nervous smile as everyone else's jaws dropped (except Yaiba's, since she was still sketching). "Oh boy."

"YER KOUGAIJI'S LI'L SISTER?.?.?.??" Goku repeated in disbelief.

Lirin winked with a smile. "Time to die! Nya ha!.!"

&

"Egad!" Yaone shouted, shocked. "She went to find the Sanzo-Ikkou?.!" She sweat-dropped.

"I'm sure of it," Kougaiji said as he started shaking with fury and vein-pops started covering his head. "We ride!"

"Easy, Shaky," Dokugakuji said with a smile as he sweat-dropped. "You're making ME nervous." Kougaiji started across the room, not really processing what was happening.

"Kou-sama! Don't destroy the—" Hanasuta was cut off when the sound of shattering china filled the room. "—flower vase," she finished with a sigh as she sweat-dropped. "Oh shit; now I'm not so sure I should go anymore…."

&

(1): It's not really a tomb, but it's where his mother is sealed forever (or not, depending), so it works.

(2): Her name means 'Flower Star'. It's just a very interesting thing to know, and it might help some things later on make more sense.

(3): Shikigami are inatamate objects animated and pieced together with magic by ying-yang masters to do their bidding.

(4): I'm not quite sure what a sanskirt is, but I'm assuming it's a symbol to show something's a shikigami.


	12. 12

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: Okay, I lied….um….four (?) chapters ago when I said that was the most insane chapter. This might just be it, although it is breif. And I might take it out later, though, so no one freak if I leave a note later that says I did. It depends on the reveiws.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Confront

"….and she abanded the dragon here," Kougaiji said, his hands in his pockets with the others nearby. Hanasuta walked up to the dragon and muttered something to it as Yaone started talking.

"She's probably nearby, don't you think?" Yaone asked. "Though it might be faster to follow Sanzo."

"….according to him," Hanasuta said softly as she stood up, "she went towards the village. He says that she seemed excited, like something was going to happen."

"Dammit!" Kougaiji said angerily. "I'm sick of her mischief!"

"Ease up," Dokugakuji said with a smile. "We all know how worried you are, ONII-CHAN."

Kougaiji growled. "Shut your mouth. NOW." He turned to Dokugakuji with a glare. "Acting as if you're my older brother….what would YOU know?.!"

Kougaiji turned towards the cliff with a growl as Yaone put a hand to her mouth and Hanasuta just watched quietly. Dokugakuji frowned for a moment before grinning, taking a step towards Kougaiji.

"….I think I understand," he said softly. "A little, anyway." Kougaiji glanced at him as the other man walked closer to the cliff, his eyes closed as he smiled gently. "My dad had a mistress, too. I got a younger half-brother out of it." Hanasuta smiled softly, looking up at the sky. "He was a cocky little bastard, but he was still damn cute." He paused for a moment. "Whatever. In the end, I couldn't even save my own suffering mother. You remind me of all that."

"….sorry," Kougaiji said quietly. "That was out of line."

"Gah ha ha. Lighten up, skinny!" Dokugakuji grinned as he walked back to Kougaiji. "Besides….I'm not with you for anything like that. You were my conscious decision."

"Your what?"

"Six years ago….when I stumbled into your castle, you hired me—no questions asked. I decided I owed you my all."

"Dokugakuji…"

Yaone smiled behind them as Hanasuta closed her eyes with a sigh, still facing the sky.

"….got that?" Dokugakuji asked him with a serious face. "Live the way you want to, Kou. We've got your back, whatever path you choose. You….are our one and only master."

&

"Without further ado….BRING IT ON HOWEVER YOU WANT!.!" Lirin shouted, pointing at the Sanzo-Ikkou. Goku was confused, Sanzo had a hand to his forehead and was shaking it (his head, that is), Gojyo was looking at her with a smile of disbeleif, Hakkai was smiling nervously, and Yaiba had glanced up from her scetch pad with a blink. A minute passed.

"She's GOT to be kidding…." Gojyo said, his cigarette barely in his mouth.

"Well, I'm stumped," Hakkai said with a nervous laugh.

Yaiba shrugged and went back to her scetch.

"Boo. You makin' fun of me 'cause I'm little?" Lirin asked with an angry frown. Yaiba rolled her eyes as she put away her scetch pad. "Fine. Lirin goes first!"

Lirin jumped at Gojyo and slammed her fist into the ground where he had been moments before.

"HOLY SHIT!.!" Gojyo exclaimed, putting up his hand in defense when he saw the large crator.

"Erk," Goku managed to choak out when he saw the hole Lirin had made. Yaiba gaped a little before shaking her head to recover.

"Goku, go get 'er! You're the closest in size."

"Why me?.! Hakkai's better with kids!"

"But Gojyo's better with women," Hakkai pointed out as all three sweat-dropped. Lirin was cracking her knuckles.

"Yaiba IS a woman!" Goku shouted suddenly. Yaiba sweat-dropped and shook her hands in front of her face quickly.

"That is NOT a woman," Gojyo defended with a sweat-drop.

"Deya!" Lirin cried as she charged Goku.

"Hey!" Yaiba objected.

"Aagh!" Goku shouted. "Wait a second!"

Lirin smiled at him. "Waitin's for suckers! And I wanna kick some baddie ass!.!"

"Uh, we're not the bad guys, are we?" Yaiba asked Hakkai quietly.

Sanzo grabbed Lirin and lifted her up off the ground.

"Capture complete," he said boredly.

"Nya? Wha, wha?" Lirin asked, confusion on her face. "Lemme go, droopy-eyes! BALDY!.!"

"….the child must die," Sanzo said with a twitch and one of his 'I'm so ticked, it ain't funny' smiles. "And who're you callin' bald?.!"

"Yup," Gojyo said with a sigh, "that's our Sanzo!"

"He certainly is good with small animals!" Hakkai agreed with a smile, clapping.

"Thatta joke?" Goku asked with a sweat-drop, growling slightly.

"I don't know," Yaiba said thoughtfully. "But I think not."

"All right, now I'm mad!" Lirin shouted angrily. "Lirin won't forget this!.!"

"Want some?" Sanzo asked boredly as he pulled out a meat bun.

Lirin sparkled and smiled at him. "Yes, please!"

"Ah, look how he handles her," Hakkai said with a sweat-drop.

"He's a pro at it," Yaiba added with a smirk.

"That's enough," a voice said from behind them.

Kougaiji, Yaone, a man with dark hair, and a girl with red hair stood up on the roof ((ZAA!.!)).

"So we meet again, Sanzo-Ikkou," Kougaiji continued with a glare. "I'm here for my sister. HAND HER OVER."

"Kougaiji!" the boys exclaimed. Yaiba brighted as she looked up.

"Kougaiji?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Lirin was still in Sanzo's arm, smiling happily as she chewed on a meat bun, and Sanzo looked like he wanted to kill them all right then and there.

"Look, you! Don' talk ta us like we're KIDNAPPERS," Goku shouted in protest. "She came ta US! She really did!.!!" He paused for a second. "An' stop showin' up on toppa buildins."

"SISTER, huh?" Gojyo asked with a glare. "You did a pretty shitty job or raising the brat."

"She's a female Goku," Hakkai shouted up with a smile. "It's really quite remarkable!"

"Remarkabley idiotic!.!" Yaiba added, her hands cupped around her mouth to make sure the group could hear her.

"Though she doesn't seem to like us much," Hakkai added with a sweat-drop.

Kougaiji's eyes became shaded as Yaone looked over at him, concerned. "…."

"Hard to argue with that," the dark-haired man said with a small laugh.

"She doesn't seem to like much of anybody," the redhead agreed with a nervous smile as she sweat-dropped.

"Hiya, Onii-chan!" Lirin shouted up affectionately, waving at him (although she was still held up by Sanzo).

Kougaiji vein-popped. "Don't you 'Hiya' me, moron!" he shouted back, ticked.

"You can have her back," Sanzo said nonchallently as he dropped Lirin ("MYA!.!"). "Enjoy."

"Hey! Kougaiji!" Goku shouted as Yaiba started fussing over Lirin (who was pouting). "You're not DITCHIN' us again, are ya?.! I've been itchin' ta pay ya back fer last time!.!"

"….hn," Kougaiji grunted, happy despite himself. "As you wish." Lirin waved Yaiba off and stood up as he continued. "After losing to me four-on-one….you really think you can win five-on-five."

He paused before glancing at them, confused. "Who's the girl?" he asked with a blink. Yaiba cupped her hands over her mouth again as Lirin attacked Sanzo.

"Yaiba!" she shouted with a smile. "Nice ta meet you, Kougaiji-sama!"

"….you're suddenly on his side?" Gojyo asked with a sweat-drop. Sanzo cut him off with a twitch.

"….that's it," the priest said with a glare. He punched Lirin in the stomach as Kougaiji jumped down to fight Goku. "DO I LOOK LIKE A ZOO-KEEPER TO YOU?"

"Ow!" Lirin shouted, trying to fake some pain. "Waaaah! Lirin's gonna DIIIIEE!.!! Nya."

"Please. Cut the crap, kid. You're a shitty actress."

Lirin looked up with a smile, sticking out her tounge at him.

Not too far away, Hakkai heard someone coming up behind him. He turned and saw Yaone standing there, her staff in her hands.

"It's you…." Hakkai said.

"I'm sorry for being so impolite the other day," Yaone said with a bow as she blushed slightly.

"Oh no," Hakkai said with a small smile as he bowed as well, "not at all."

"May I ask you to fight again….Cho Hakkai-dono?" (1) "My head is now clear. I will live only to serve my one true master."

Hakkai flashed a smile. "How very dedicated."

Meanwhile,Gojyo wrapped the chain of his shakujou around the last guy's arm.

"So, I've got the old man," he said with a smirk.

The man smirked as well, his eyes closed as he let out a single, "Heh. Sha Gojyo….right?"

Gojyo blinked. "What?"

"I didn't wanna believe it 'till I saw you….but there you are," the man said softly as he opened his eyes. He smiled. "Hey."

A memory flashed through Gojyo's head, one of a boy standing over his stepmother with a bloody knife.

"….h-ha hah," Gojyo managed to laugh as he let his cigarette fall, smiling nervously as a single bead of sweat sliding down his face. "You've gotta be shitting me."

The memory flashed again, this time closing on the face of the boy. Jien. His brother. The man standing silently in front of him.

"You're here. Why….why're you HERE?" he asked in shock. Yaiba watched silently, her owl look returning (2).

"Oh, by the way," Jien continued with a smirk. "I'm a swordsman of Kougaiji's." A sword solidified in his hand. "The name's Dokugakuji." He cut the chain around his arm and Gojyo gaped at him.

"But I chose this path, and I can't give it up now," Dokugakuji said with a small smile. "Sorry, bro."

"Hgck." Gojyo held back a laugh, but it broke free a moment later. "Haha! I hear ya! I'm sticking by my choice, too."

"That smirk," Yaiba whispered as she smiled gently a few houses behind him. "I see how they're alike."

"Well, apparently I'm not the only one," a voice behind her said with a laugh. Yaiba whirled around and arched an eyebrow at the wings of the girl.

"Hello, Yai-kun," the woman said with a smirk as she stepped forward, her knuckles covered with sharp knifes that were tied around them. "Remember me?"

Yaiba froze as she reconized the voice, and the eyes, and the hair, and the face.

"Y-you," she managed to hiss out, her eyes wide as she stared at the figure in front of her.

"Yes, me," the woman said with a soft smile, taking a step forward. "Come to Mama, dear."

Yaiba started to run forward before she froze, realizing something as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're not my mother," she said coldly as she summoned her scyth into her left hand. "My mother never called me 'dear'. Sometimes Yai-kun, but never 'dear'."

The woman laughed coldly, her voice suddenly lighter and a little bit softer. Her face seemed to fill out a little bit more (so that the bones were not as visible as it was with her mother's), her hair became a few shades lighter, and her eyes changed from bright orange (like Yaiba's) to ivy green as they slanted slightly. Finally, antenai sprang up from her hair line ((if you remember, she already had the wings. just check up there. dawg.)).

"So, you figured it out," she said coldly, taking a step forward. "Well then, you're smarter then I gave you credit for, Yaiba. I'm Hanasuta, Kougaiji's….well, I guess you could say girlfriend, although I'm more like a close work partner."

"Good for you," Yaiba said with a glare as she spat at Hanasuta. "You're a bastard. No one should do that, even to get their opponent's trust. It's just bad mannors."

Hanasuta pretended to be hurt, although her smirk gave it away.

"Aw, how could you say such a thing?" she asked innocently. She charged Yaiba with lightning speed so that the latter just barely caught the fist/knife knuckles aimed at her face with her scyth. "That's no way you should talk to your mother."

"AAAAAAAHH!.!.!" Yaiba shouted as she pushed Hanasuta away and charged.

She slashed at Hanasuta's face only to miss as the fairy-woman jumped up into the air, landing behind Yaiba and trying to hit her in the face. Yaiba leaned forward so that the redhead behind her hit only air and her momentum sent her tumbling over Yaiba's back.

"Oh, you're good," Hanasuta said, breathing heavy as she wiped some blood from her lip (which had busted open upon impact with the ground). She stood up from her position with one knee on the ground and stumbled slightly before grinning at Yaiba. "Much better then I gave you credit for, in fact. You pass the test."

Yaiba had started to charge again, but she slid to a stop at the word 'pass'.

"'Pass the test'?" she repeated dumbly. Hanasaru stood up strait and held out a hand to Yaiba, sending away her knife knuckles as she did so.

"Yes, you pass," Hanasaru said with a small laugh, dropping her hand as Yaiba reluctantly sent away her scyth. "This was a test I was supposed to give you, or so said 'Kai-sama. I've been posing as a youkai-type-creature and a friend of Kou-sama for over two years now, but it was worth it to fight you."

"It was?"

Hanasaru laughed, reaching into her pocket (Yaiba tensed up despite herself).

"Yes, you were," Hanasaru said as she pulled out a thin silver chain. She held it so that Yaiba could see the way the sun glittered off of it. "Now, I am to accompany you, although it'll have to be in spirit and not in body. I'm afraid this temporary vessil has reached its limit. Once I'm gone, you will be the only one to remember I was ever alive, unless you chose to unlock the memories for them. Take this chain once my body disappears and keep it close, so that I will be able to help you when needed." She winked. "Maybe next to Faris, who's disguised as a dragon coin in your pocket right now." (3)

Yaiba gaped at Hanasaru, but then the woman closed her eyes. And she disappeared, the chain she had been holding falling to the ground with a soft thud.

It was like a shock wave spread from the spot, radiating out from where Hanasaru had been. It went around Yaiba, but other then that it hit everyone, and they all froze for a moment before they continued with whatever they were doing.

Yaiba hesitantly walked up to the silver chain Hanasaru had given her, and crouched down to pick it up. A small blue jem had been added to the middle, and it immidiately slid down to Yaiba's wrist (even though Yaiba didn't even try to let it do so). The blue jem was hanging down from the middle, and soon it was joined by a red one right next to it. And on the other side, a golden one appeared.

"_Yaiba,"_ a voice that made Yaiba freeze said in her mind, _"I love what you did with your hair. Don't forget to call on me if I'm needed."_

'_Hun,'_ another voice said, _'thanks for the help a few days ago, but apparently I'm still needed here. So the same goes for me.'_

Yaiba slowly breathed as she lifted her wrist to look at the chain. The red one glittered in the light and showed a scarlet eye reflecting in it (or was it just a trick of the eye?) and the golden one showed a dark, almost black eye when it reflected (or was she losing it big time?). Yaiba slowly lowered her wrist before shaking her head with a smile. So, she hadn't lost them yet. Well, at least she would finally have some people who completely understood her nearby. In case she ever needed them….

&

Sanzo was in the middle of fighting Lirin when he felt it. It was like a shock wave that had disinigrated when it hit him. Nearby, the same thing happened to Gojyo. Everyone else, however, didn't seem to have noticed.

Except Yaiba. She was crouching nearby, looking at a bracelet that had suddenly appeared on her wrist. And Sanzo and Gojyo couldn't help but wonder just what it was.

&

Yaiba jumped up onto the rooftops when she had finished her examination of the jems. She was dimmly aware of Kougaiji and Goku talking about hitting each other six times and doubling the back attack.

Yaiba decided that, while everyone else was busy, she would try to scetch them. Starting with Kougaiji and Goku.

She turned to a fresh page of her notebook and had just started working on the hair (which she had always done before the body, but after the face) of Kougaiji when the Shikigami rose again. She had already finished Goku by then, but she sighed when she heard the rumbling behind her and the guys getting freaked out below.

Some people just didn't know how to keep cool.

&

(1)?-dono is one of the highest names you can call someone (under ?-sama), so it was like 'Sir/Knight Hakkai' when Yaone said it.

(2): A few chapters ago when she was looking at Sanzo (it was chapter 3, 4, or 5; I think), I said she was looking at him like an owl would; hardly blinking and with big eyes (or something).

(3): Remember, she said that Faris had powers that were unknown to others. Oh, and by the by, I got the name from Faris the Pirate Captain of Final Fantasy V. Just thought you'd want to know, since I've given you plenty of time to think it over.


	13. 13

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And….why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story….

&

Notes: The summoning thing from before isn't really going to come into play until two chapters from now, so be ready!

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Overlap Each Other

"My, my," a voice on a cliff nearby said as the owner watched the destruction from the battle below unfold. "That looks like fun. Still, I'm a firm beleiver that parties should be flashy." Chin Yisou smiled to himself. "I suppose I could help with that. Ah, Cho Gonou…." He pulled out the earing in his right ear with a smirk, licking the blood from his fingers when he was a youkai again. "From Chin Yisou with love."

&

"Huh?" Goku asked when the huge crab rose from the ground next to him and Kougaiji. They both stared at it in shock.

"That thing's—!" Goku started to shout, but was cut off when the shikigami hit them .

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted, whipping around and dimly aware that Yaiba was nowhere to be found.

"My lord, no!" Yaone shouted seconds later.

The shikigami swung at Goku, but Gojyo rused forward with an, "I've got it!.!" He caught the claw with his shakujou. Goku coughed slightly behind him.

"Gojyo!" he cried before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Move it, kid!" Gojyo said, not even turning as he used all of his strength to keep the shikigami back. "I can't hold this for long!" Goku had no sooner run away with Kougaiji then Dokugakuji came running forward, cutting the leg of the shikigami off. It fell and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Uh….thanks," Gojyo said as his shakujou disappeared. He was holding his wrist gingerly. "I guess I owe you one. Damn, that hurt."

"Forget it," Dokugakuji said with a smile. "So, is this a truce?"

"Wha?.???" Lirin asked, crossing her arms as she sat on Sanzo's shoulders. "Booo! Lirin already beat that thing!"

"GET OFF," Sanzo said with a vein-pop. "Death is forthcoming, you brat."

"A shikigami?" Yaone asked in shock. "But it's so BIG!.!"

"So it's NOT yours," Hakkai observed, seeing Yaiba jump down from a building nearby out of the corner of his eye. "We thought as much."

"That still doesn't explain who the fortune teller is," Sanzo said, looking at Hakkai as a single bead of sweat slid down his face. "What does he want from us?"

"…."

"He was creepy," Yaiba said as she took a few steps forward. The boys glanced at her (except Gojyo and Goku, who appeared preoccupied). "He wants blood, though. That's for sure."

"Son of a—OW!.!" Gojyo yelled as he landed on the ground nearby. Yaiba rushed forward, not realizing until she got there what she was doing.

"Gojyo!" she and Hakkai shouted at the same time.

"Dokugaku!" Yaone shouted nearby.

"Screw THIS!" Dokugakuji shouted as he walked over.

"We're not doing so well," Gojyo agreed, a hand to his head as he sat up. Yaiba sighed in releif, taking his imidiate use of cuss words as a sign that he was alright.

"Cutting off a few legs is useless," Sanzo said pointedly as he glared over at the shikigami. "We destroy it all at once or not at all."

"Yeah," Yaiba agreed. "It's never—"

"Kougaiji-sama—look out!" Yaone cut in nearby, rushing forward as a rock came towards Kougaiji.

"Ya…." Kougaiji started.

"YAONE-SAN!" Hakkai finished, his pupils barely dots as he took a step forward. Kougaiji picked Yaone up gently, holding her to his chest.

"Dammit!" He closed his eyes and handed her off to Yaiba, who had came up next to them. "Watch her for me."

Yaiba blinked, but then she nodded as her eyes went steelly. She gently picked Yaone (who was uncontious) up in her arms as Kougaiji went up to Goku. She looked down at Yaone's face, but was distracted a moment later when Goku laughed.

"Just don't miss, 'kay?" he asked Kougaiji with a smile as he started running up to the shikigami.

"SHADDUP AND GO!.!" Kougaiji shouted, vein-popping. Yaiba rolled her eyes with a smile as she took the two steps (or so) to the others.

"….do they not know they're enemies?" Sanzo asked with a sweat-drop. Gojyo smirked.

"And what about you two?" he asked, refering to Lirin (who was still on Sanzo's shoulders). Sanzo vein-popped.

"Shut up and die."

"Lirin wants ta help, too!" Lirin shouted, her hands pushing on Sanzo's head. Sanzo got more vein-pops.

"You can start by GETTING OFF ME," he growled.

"Na, they'll be fine," Gojyo said with a smirk. "I think your bro's got it covered."

"What's he saying?" Yaiba quietly asked Dokugakuji, refering to Kougaiji's chanting.

"Open, tell the dead from the six worlds my wish, this summoning," Dokugakuji said, his weapon long gone. "Or roughly, at least."

"Well then."

"Oh my," Chin Yisou said from up on a building. "I think they like my show." He smirked. "Enjoy it while you can, Cho Gonou. The more you hold dear….the more you have to lose."

Kougaiji rushed forward as Yaiba looked up to Chin Yisou's perch. He had disappeared.

"K-Kougaiji!" Goku shouted as Kougaiji pulled back his hand.

"OUT OF THE WAY, GOKU!.!" Kougaiji shouted. Goku jumped up into the air and landed next to Yaiba, who was still staring at the cliff Chin Yisou had been on.

"ENGOKUKI!.!.!.!!" Kougaiji shouted, throwing his fist forward as a dragon-like form appeared (1).

A cloud of smoke appeared where the shikigami had been as Yaone stood up shakily.

"Agh! 'S it dead?" Goku asked, coughing.

"Looks like it," Gojyo observed, holding up an arm to sheild his face. Lirin (who had finally jumped off Sanzo's shoulders), Dokugakuji, and Yaone all stood behind him.

"So, what now, Kougaiji?" Yaiba asked, stepping to the front of the group.

"That's it for today," he said, his bangs shading his eyes. Yaiba had the urge to pull out her notebook again, but she resisted. "There was too much interference."

'_Sounds like he's talking about a football game,'_ Yaiba couldn't help but think.

"….but I AM sorry." Kougaiji started to turn, and Yaiba smiled slightly. "I started to doubt the path I'd chosen. It's rude to challenge someone when you're not sure what you believe. But that's over. My goal is too important to be measured in terms of good and evil. Next time, I'll risk everything….and you'll be on the FLOOR."

Kougaiji turned to them again with a genuine smile. "I'll win for myself," he added, looking right at Goku.

"Hey…." Goku suddenly said, grinning. "….you said you'd pay me back double! You still owe me!!"

"Put it on my tab," Kougaiji said, his smile pretty much gone. "You'll get your due."

Lirin jumped up onto Kougaiji's head, and Kougaiji vein-pulsed.

"Saaaanzo!" Lirin called with a smile. "Bye-bye! Lirin wasn't bored at all!.!" Lirin laughed slightly as Kougaiji sweat-dropped. "Next time we'll play more, yeah?"

Sanzo held up his middle finger with a vein-pop. "Don't get any ideas, damn brat! And make sure you never come back."

"I wanna present next time," Gojyo said with a smirk as he pulled out a cigarette.

"So long as you make the tea," Dokugakuji said with a laugh.

"I'll do it!" Yaiba offered with a smile as she slung her arms around Gojyo's shoulders. Dokugakuji laughed again.

"It's a deal."

"Do see to those wounds," Hakkai said (mainly to Yaone) with a smile.

"I will," Yaone said with a smile of her own. "And all of you, take care."

"Didja hear that?" Goku asked as he stuck his arms behind his head and the other group disappeared. "She said ta take care."

"Haha!" Gojyo laughed.

"As if we can," Yaiba added with a smile, letting go of Gojyo and taking a step back.

"What a group to have as enemies," Gojyo observed as he lit a cigarette, smirking.

"They're only pawns….if I had to guess," Sanzo observed.

Yaiba pulled out her notebook and a pen and started scetching again as Sanzo continued.

'_What a nice smile,'_ she thought with an inner laugh. _'Just like….'_

"Anyway, it's time to skip town," Sanzo noted.

"Hell yeah," Gojyo agreed.

Yaiba finished up the face and was about to move on when she noticed Hakkai was holding a golem. She glanced at her picture and (deciding she could do the hair and such by memory) she put it away as she walked over. The golem disinagrated and left behind a mahjong tile—one that said 'Sin'.

Hakkai suddenly started coughing and fell onto his knees. Yaiba's eyes widened as she crouched down next to him, her hand rubbing his back slowly and comfortingly.

"? Hakkai?" Gojyo asked him as Hakkai's breathing slowly evened out.

"I'm….all right," Hakkai said. "It's nothing. Really."

Yaiba looked at him closely as he started thinking, and a single thought ran through her head.

'Who is this man?' 

&

(1): Engokuki is a fire demon-lord or something like that. According to the book, at least.


	14. Notes!

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!!!!!!!**_

11-8-07

'kay, everyone, this is important, so listen up! i appologize for the totally long wait to update, but i've had too much drama going on in my life. but now i grace you with multiple chapters! cheer and be merry! also, i might be slow in updating from now on (pft, as if i wasn't before), so don't get mad. however, it is my birthday in two days, so send me pie and stuffs over your computer! i'll be waiting! love ya all, and i hope you can put up with me long enough to enjoy! so...um...enjoy!

_Eat any pie you happen to have RIGHT NOW and don't let me get it for fear of your safety!_

MegaKiraraLover

-Pie Goddess

-Authoress

-SoonToBe Ruler of the World

-ME!!!


	15. 14

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And…why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if its gunna work with the story…

&

Notes: This is a side story about Yaiba (mainly to replace the one about Sanzo at the end of volume 3). It's all a flashback, so I'm not going to italicize it. Have fun.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Cardinal of Hope

Six-year-old Yaiba was running through a field by her house, her eyes shining in happiness. It was the middle of summer, and since Shuei was off working with her father, she was playing by herself.

"Hahaha!" Yaiba laughed, running down a hill. Suddenly, her foot got caught in a hole, but her momentum kept her going. She tumbled head-over-heels until she got to the bottom, at which point she ran into a tree.

Blood trickled down from her shoulder, and started crying loudly. A woman with deep red hair and bright orange eyes came running from a house nearby, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yaiba!!" the woman shouted, reaching Yaiba quickly and crouching down next to her. "Yai-kun, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I fell, Ma!" Yaiba cried, the salty-sweet tears running down her face. Yaiba's mother looked at her daughter's shoulder and sighed in relief, allowing a small smile to come forward.

"Yaiba, it's going to be alright." Yaiba's mother looked up and suddenly tapped her daughter's (good) shoulder, pointing up to a tree.

"Look!" she exclaimed. "It's a cardinal, Yaiba!"

Yaiba quickly looked up and her face busted out into a smile. "Yeah, yeah! It is!" she agreed, eyes twinkling as she watched the cardinal look at her a moment. Then it started to sing.

"Yaiba, did you know that where I grew up, cardinals are the symbol of hope?" her mother asked vaguely, looking down at her daughter with a smile. Yaiba turned to her and blinked.

"They are?"

Her mother laughed. "Yes, they are."

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"When I die, 'm I gunna come back 's a cardinal?"

Her mother paused, but then looked over at her with a smile.

"You might," she said softly, her eye sad. "You just might."

&

Six months later, Yaiba stood at her mother's grave, staring down at the stone that held her mother's name.

"Nushi Koneko

02-38

Kind Mother, Loving Wife, Wonderful Friend"

(1)

Yaiba blinked away the tears that gathered at her eyes as a bird chirped nearby. She looked up and saw a cardinal sitting in the tree over her mother's grave, singing solemnly as if in Koneko's memory.

"Mama?" she asked with a blink, tears in the corner of her eye. The bird stopped singing, looked at her for a moment, and then flew off into the sunset.

Just like that warm summer day six months ago.

&

(1): The name is translated to 'Kitten God'. Yaiba will give her thoughts on this later.


	16. 15

Student of the Teacher

Summary: The Sanzo group has been traveling for only a short while, but suddenly they come upon a figure from Hakkai's past—a young girl of about twenty, who apparently knows more about Cho Gonou then most. Who is she? Why is she here? And…why is Gojyo acting so strangely all of a sudden? Time is shortly after Yaone.

Pairings: whatever. you tell me what you want; i'll try to use them. it all depends, though, on if it's gunna work with the story…

&

Notes: A little bit odd at the start, but not as much as there has been. And it'll get back to the original storyline quickly, so don't worry.

&

((authoress talking))

"character talking"

'_character thinking'_

_flashback scene_

"chanting"

writing

**singing**

"_telepathy"_

Revenge Tragedy

Yaiba was off in the woods a little ways away from Hakuryu, examining her bracelet. It had been two days since they had met up with Kougaiji and the gang, and Yaiba still didn't get the whole bracelet thing. It had appeared after a fight with Hanasuta, and she hadn't yet had the courage to try it out. But now that she was alone in the woods with the boys sleeping about fifty yards away, she decided it was time to try.

Yaiba pondered for a moment as to what she was supposed to do, and suddenly a thought was placed into her head.

"Touch it, and chant," she whispered. She breifly wondered which one, but it was quickly resolved when the golden one suddenly started sparkling in the light. She touched it, and the words (which she could not understand) came of their own will.

Suddenly, a swirl of smoke whirled in front of Yaiba, and she gaped when it cleared.

"Hey, Yai-chan," Shuei said with a smirk, one hand on his hip. He was wearing his old preist robes (not the ones from Rikudo), his hair was back in all its shaggy glory, and no trace of Rikudo remained. "What's up?"

"Onii-chan!!" Yaiba shouted happily, running up to Shuei and grabbing him in a hug. Shuei blinked, but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Yaiba. "I missed you."

"It was only about two weeks," Shuei said pointedly. Yaiba detected the note in his tone that said, 'I missed you, too'. She pulled away and looked closely at his eyes.

"What?" Shuei asked with a blink.

"Let me see your chest," she said suspiciously. Shuei blinked again, but then he shrugged and pushed down the right side of his robes. Other then a dim scar where the Charm of Araya had been, no trace of it remained. Yaiba brightened as Shuei pulled back up his robe.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed. Shuei smirked.

"Well, you didn't expect it to stay after I went back, did you?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice. Yaiba bit her lip for a second, and Shuei sighed. "Look, I got the choice to go or stay, Yaiba. Some dude with semi-long brown hair holding a book in his hand came. He said I could stay with you, or go back home. I decided to stay and protect you."

"Brown hair…" Yaiba repeated thoughtfully. "A book…" _'…could it be…?'_

"Huh?" Shuei took a step forward and waved his hand in front of her face. "You still with us, Yai-chan, or did you go off to 'Yaiba Land' again?"

Yaiba's eyebrow twiched and she hit him over the head, releaved she didn't just hit air. "Shut up, Shuei."

"Ow!" Shuei yelped, holding his head with a wince. "Dead here or not, that still hurt."

Yaiba laughed loudly. "Still the same Shuei-kun," she said with a shake of her head. Shuei grinned, forgetting his pain.

"What, you thought I'd change after two weeks? Yai-chan, you're so—I'd better end that statement there before I get hurt again."

Yaiba smirked and patted his shoulder. "Good man."

"So, what'd you want? I only have about three hours in this temp-body, or so says my instints."

Yaiba laughed again. "Well, we'd better not prove those instints wrong, eh, Shuei-kun?" she asked with a smile. "I just wanted to see how this summon-thingy worked."

"Um…that all?" Shuei asked with a raised eyebrow. Yaiba caught the hint.

"And I wanted to see you, Shuei-kun!!"

Shuei grinned again. "I thought so."

Suddenly, Yaiba turned towards Hakuryu/Jeep, her eyes narrowing (she had taken off her sunglasses, since it was so dark).

"I hear something," she said softly, glancing at Shuei out of the corner of her eye. "I think it's Hakkai-sensei."

"And that's my cue to go," Shuei observed. He grinned at Yaiba. "Later, Yai-chan."

And he disappeared in his swirl of smoke.

&

"…long as you're careful," Yaiba heard Sanzo say as Hakkai started to walk away.

"Of course," Hakkai said, glancing back at him before going farther into the forest.

"Damn, that guy doesn't like to stay in one place," Yaiba noted, rolling her eyes as she jumped from tree to tree behind him. "It's like he was a wanderer in his past life." She smirked. "Of course, he wasn't, but he doesn't know that."

Hakkai stopped for a moment, and Yaiba had to jump to the next tree due to the momentum she had gotten. She blinked as he appeared to start thinking about something. She dimmly saw him mouthing something, and focused so that she could see it better.

"I couldn't fulfill my promise," he was mouthing. "And the woman I loved…I couldn't save her." Yaiba frowned as she remembered Kannan. "I took countless innocent lives…." Yaiba yawned slightly, laying down on the tree branch with her hands folded together under her chin. "My hands are stained with blood. I can never touch anyone again."

"DAMN, your lifeline's tiny," Gojyo suddenly said in a normal voice, sneaking up behind Hakkai and looking over his shoulder.

Hakkai jumped and whirled around as Yaiba stiffled a laugh. Hakkai, freaked out? Now THAT was entertainment!

"Wha?! Gojyo, please don't surprise me like that!" Hakkai said with a sweat-drop.

"Right back at ya," Gojyo said boredly, stuffing a cigarette into his mouth. Yaiba smirked when she realized that half of the time, it wasn't lit—just there out of habit. "Never thought I could sneak up on you so easy."

"…which one is the lifeline?"

Gojyo pointed to the one nearest his thumb. "Right here."

"Oh," Hakkai said with a sweatdrop as Yaiba examined her own hand intently. "It IS short."

'…_so's mine,'_ Yaiba thought with a sweatdrop of her own.

"Mine goes all the way to my wrist," Gojyo said, crouching down as he looked at it. "Man, I'm like a cockroach."

Hakkai laughed. "Your power to procreate seems strong as well."

Yaiba laughed cheerfully (keeping it as soft as she could) as Gojyo sweatdropped. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?"

Hakkai ignored the question and a short streach of slience spread between them.

"…did I wake you?" Hakkai asked softly.

"Nn. Sorta," Gojyo 'sorta' answered. Yaiba gained control of herself and listened again to the conversation. "I just can't seem to pass up the chance to see Hakkai depressed."

'_Good to know I'm not the only one,'_ Yaiba thought with a smile, flipping onto her back so that she was instead balancing with her face to the stars visible between the higher branches.

"…may I asked you something?" Hakkai asked after a moment (during which Gojyo lit his cigarette).

"What?" Gojyo asked lazily.

"Three years ago. You know. Why did you save me?" Yaiba glanced towards them out of the corner of her eye, but quickly turned her gaze back towards the sky. "If you had left me, I would have died like an animal. Perhaps it was what I deserved."

There was a pause, during which Hakkai smiled gently and Gojyo pulled out his cigarette for a moment before putting it back.

Gojyo let his arms fall in front of him as he frowned. "If you're gonna put it that way, I'm not gonna answer."

Hakkai laughed for a moment. "I should've known," he said with a smile.

"Just…stop thinking about it, Hakkai," Gojyo advised him as he stood up. "It'll turn you bald."

Hakkai laughed again as Yaiba smiled, sitting up in the tree with her back towards them. "Oh my. That would be a problem. Mmhm."

Gojyo smirked. "I know, right? Just look at Sanzo. He tries to hide it," he pointed to the center of his forhead as Yaiba turned back to them with a small chuckle, "but right around here—"

He was cut off when there was a rustling behind them. Yaiba yawned as she stood up, brushing off her pants as a doll with a chinese outfit came out of the bushes.

"Huh? A doll?" Gojyo wondered. "Out here?"

"Nihao," the doll said as its mouth dropped open (1). Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes widened. "Nihao! Cho Gonou, the murderer!"

Yaiba almost fell out of the tree.

"Oi! Where'd that little freakbot learn your old name?" Gojoy asked with a glare at the 'little freakbot'.

"Was your victims' blood warmer thean a woman's skin?" the doll asked. "Or was it fragrant, like an orchid's petals?" A single bead of sweat slid down the side of Hakkai's face. "If you've forgotten, I can help you remember. There is nowhere for you to find peace." By now, Yaiba was on the last little bit of stable branch, listening with her eyes closed. "You are a sinner. A sinner, Cho Gonou!"

"…shut your damn hinged yap!" Gojyo shouted, dropping his cigarette and stomping it into the ground. "Just who the hell—"

"I know what you're trying to say," Hakkai cut in, his eyes closed. Yaiba blinked and realized how close she was to falling. She quickly scrambled back and leaned against the trunk, her eyes wide. "But if you really do have business with me…" Hakkai's face twisted into a look of pure hatred, and Yaiba turned away. "…COME OUT AND FULFILL IT YOURSELF."

"Haha!" the doll laughed. "That's the face, Cho Gonou! That reveals your TRUE soul!"

It was like a knife had cut Hakkai in two, and he stood stock-still, his eyes wide in disbeleif.

"Shut the hell up!" Gojyo shouted, kicking the doll. "We're not taking bullshit from some stinkin' toy!"

'_Go Gojyo!'_ Yaiba cheered in her head, smiling slightly as she turned back to the action. Her face quickly fell, however, as Gojyo continued.

"C'mon, Hakkai. Let's get back to the jeep."

"Huh? Um…yes," Hakkai said quickly, turning towards Gojyo. He had been staring at the spot where the doll had been moments before. Suddenly, he watched as the doll's mouth opened (it had closed when Gojyo kicked it). A look of pure horror crossed his face. "Gojyo, behind you!!"

"Wha?"

A light shot from the doll's mouth, ending up right at Gojyo's heart.

"…the…hell…" Gojyo finished, falling to his knees.

"For you!" the doll shouted gleefully as Yaiba turned away, closing her eyes tight.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai shouted, running forward as Gojyo fell onto his back.

There was a rustling next to them and Hakkai turned, watching as Goku and Sanzo walked out of the bushes. Yaiba looked over herself and stood up, but was grabbed from behind before she could jump down as one hand held her mouth and the other gripped her waist. Her eyes went wide as the others started talking, and there was a chuckle from behind her.

"Ah, you are Cho Gonou's student, yes?" Chin Yisou whispered into her ear with a smile. His grip didn't waver as Yaiba started thrashing. Gojyo had just begun to scream, and Yaiba struggled to pull away, tears coming to her eyes for the second time in three years (and one month).

"Haha, I can't let you get to him now, can I?" Chin Yisou asked with a laugh as the doll started talking. Yaiba closed her eyes tight and tried to get rid of her tears. It didn't work.

"Come with me, Nushi Yaiba, student of Cho Gonou." Yaiba's eyes snapped open, and she glanced at him in horror out of the corner of her eye. "I have a…job for you."

And they disappeared into the woods, Yaiba desperately trying to get to her friends.

&

"Let go of me, you pervert!!!" Yaiba shouted, struggling against the ropes that were binding her to a tree. Chin Yisou smiled from his spot at the table nearby, tipping back his chair.

"I don't think I will," he said, obviously amused as Yaiba bit on her ropes, trying to break them. "Oh, and I'd be careful—those ropes have been dipped in melted steel. Don't want you to break those pretty little teeth, yes?"

Yaiba forced herself to let go of the rope, growling.

"You're just lucky I can't get to you right now," she said angerily, glaring at him with some of the deadliest eyes she had in her arsenal.

"And what would you do if you could?" Chin Yisou asked with a smirk, leaning forward in his chair. Yaiba opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. Chin Yisou laughed, leaning back again. "I thought so."

"YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!!!"

"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact." Chin Yisou's face darkened for the first time since Yaiba had met him. "My father left my mother and I before I was even born, and I was forced to find him by myself. I was never the son he wanted. But look where he is now." Chin Yisou's face twisted into a smirk, and Yaiba blinked at him. "Dead as a doornail—and all thanks to your little teacher."

"…"

Yaiba was quiet, and after a moment, Chin Yisou raised his head with a smile.

"I think it's time I went to find my next victim," he said, standing up as clapped his hands together. He turned to Yaiba, who had gone back to glaring at him. "Be a good girl and stay here, yes?"

He walked off, and Yaiba smirked.

"I've never been a good girl, Chin Yisou," she said with a laugh, flexing her fingers as she turned down her hand. She started sawing at the ropes around her arms with her nails, patient as the rope broke one strand at a time.

&

(1): I'm not quite sure what Nihao means, but I'm guessing it's either 'hello' or 'die'. So yeah.


End file.
